Move On
by f-zelda
Summary: Postmovie Ed y Al regresan inesperadamente del otro lado de la puerta, pero encuentran que en casa no todo es como era, y que ya no hay nadie esperándolos. EdxWinry – Alx…
1. Chapter 1

Move on

Post-movie Ed y Al regresan inesperadamente del otro lado de la puerta, pero encuentran que en casa no todo es como era, y que ya no hay nadie esperándolos. EdxWinry – Alx…

Este será un fic en el cual se mezclarán algunos aspectos del manga como del anime, pero estará basado en algunos aspectos importantes del manga, como ser por ej. La relación entre Ed y Winry, donde claramente puede verse que Ed siente algo más por ella que amor fraternal. Por favor dejen algún review y me dicen que es lo que piensan si?

Capítulo 1

"Adiós!" esas fueran las ultimas palabras que Winry dijo casi en un susurro al ver como la puerta que dividía a su mundo del otro era destruida, separándola por siempre de sus amigos de la niñez.

Scieszka que estaba parada a su lado la observaba tristemente, mientras buscaba palabras de consuelo para su amiga. Aunque fue Winry la primera de las dos en hablar y sea de paso sorprender a la librera militar. "Bueno ya esta" dijo la chica con voz melancólica. "Ellos ya han elegido su camino y su nuevo hogar. Es hora de que yo también haga lo mismo"

"¿A que te refieres Winry?"

"Me iré de viaje"

"Pero… ¿A dónde?"

"No lo se aún Scieszka."

5 años más tarde…. Despacho del ahora General (y próximo Fuhrer: si alguna vez se lo permiten) Roy Mustang.

"Realmente esto debe de ser una brama pesada" decía mofadoramente Roy Mustang sentado detrás de su escritorio, en el gran despacho que ahora tenía, mientras miraba a las dos personas que tenía delante de él. "Cuando mis hombres me dijeron que encontraron a dos extraños en estado inconciente en las ruinas de lo que había sido el laboratorio 5, pensé que se trataba solo de dos borrachos. Pero encontrarme con… ¿Ustedes? Esto debe de ser más una pesadilla" afirmaba el general.

"Créeme Mustang la pesadilla es toda nuestra" contestaba uno de sus interlocutores sarcásticamente.

"Como es que pudieron regresar Full Metal, pensé que la puerta había sido destruida" esta vez dijo Mustang en un tono serio.

"No lo sé"

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Roy sorprendido.

"Es así como dice mi hermano general. No lo sabemos. Lo último que recordamos es que una onda expansiva de una explosión muy grande que hubo cerca nuestro nos estaba por alcanzar. Perdimos el conocimiento y luego despertamos en las ruinas del laboratorio" explico Al seriamente.

"Pues habrá que encontrar entonces una explicación a lo sucedido muchachos" decía dubitativamente y lentamente Roy mientras buscaba algo en su escritorio, encontrándolo al poco tiempo. "¿Que les parece volver a formar parte de los militares? Aquí tengo dos credenciales que ahora mismo los volverán a acreditar como tales".

Ed miro extrañamente las credenciales que Roy tenía en su mano. "¿Acaso ya no hacen más relojes para los alquimistas?

"No, reducción de costos"

"¿Desde cuando?" pregunto Eduardo curiosamente, dado que por haber estado en la milicia sabía bien que ellos no solían andar con recaudos a la hora de gastar.

"Desde que entramos al mundo globalizado y hay que reducir gastos del estado" contesto seriamente el general como si esa fuera la única frase al respecto que hubiera aprendido.

"¿A que se refiere?" pregunto Al con cara incrédula.

"No lo se muchacho si quieres saber más… Ve y pregunta en el ministerio de economía." "Ejem. Bien como les estaba diciendo habrá que ver que sucedió, no quisiera encontrarme que nuevamente nos quieren invadir desde el otro lado. Así que es lo que dicen… ¿Vuelven a la milicia?"

Los dos muchachos se miraron sorprendidos y Al se acerco a su hermano para susurrarle algo al oído. "Hermano no te parece que el Sr. Mustang ha cambiado! Nos esta preguntado en vez de ordenarnos."

"Tienes razón Al" le afirmo Ed a su hermano del mismo modo. "Para mi la teniente debe de haberlo amenazado de muerte y por eso es que esta menos prepotente y mas educado" concluyo el alquimista aunque esta vez en un susurro un poco más fuerte que no fue desoído por el general. Aunque este opto por quedarse callado y no contestar. Ya habría momentos para vengarse, pensaba Mustang para sus adentros. Los hermanos a su vez siguieron susurrando al oído mientras decidían seguramente que hacer, y así fue por unos segundos más hasta que fue Ed quien comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

"General! Verdaderamente agradecemos su oferta. Pero para ser sinceros y más ahora que hemos regresado lo primero que quisiéramos hacer es regresar a Rezembool."

"No encontrarán a nadie"

"¿Cómo dijo?" pregunto Al con voz de sorpresa.

El semblante de Roy de pronto había cambiado a uno muy serio y hasta podría decirse melancólico. Se levanto de su asiento y caminó hacia la ventana de su escritorio para mirar la lejanía mientras hablaba. "Pinako Rockbell falleció hace dos años atrás y su nieta Winry Rockbell desapareció sin dejar rastros poco después de que ustedes partieran al otro lado"

"¿Qué?" grito Ed bruscamente mientras se levantaba de su silla. "Mustang como que desapareció sin dejar rastros! Que diablos estás intentando decirnos?" decididamente el alquimista de acero estaba preocupado.

"Esta insinuando que Winry … ¿Esta muerta?" pregunto Al entrecortadamente.

"Desaparecer, no significa morir Sr. Elric" contesto secamente el militar.

"¿Entonces?" pregunto Ed.

"Es una larga historia Full Metal" dijo cansadamente Roy.

"Por lo visto tenemos tiempo de escucharla Mustang" contesto el rubio.

"Bueno… Winry decidió ir a buscar su perfeccionamiento en la mecánica. El tema es que no lo hizo yendo a Rush Valley como todos pensamos que haría"

"¿A donde fue?" pregunto Al.

"Bueno pues su pasaje era para Drachma. El problema es que de todos los países lindantes con Amestris. Drachma no era y aún no es un país muy estable. Al poco tiempo de que ella partiera se inicio allí una guerra civil, por la cual todas las fronteras fueron cerradas. No duro mucho la guerra, pero luego de ella no pudimos obtener ningún tipo de información sobre el paradero de Winry. Pudimos encontrar registros de su ingreso al país, y de su estadía durante las primeras semanas, pero luego nada mas" les explico mustang, manteniendo su misma postura cerca de la ventana.

"Mustang… No entiendo entonces porque…" comenzó a decir Ed, pero fue cortado por el general.

"Porque yo jamás la he dado por muerta Full Metal. Le prometí a su abuela que la encontraría y me lo prometí a mi mismo también por otras razones. Y… verdaderamente creo que mi persistencia dio resultado…"

Ed levanto la vista asombrado al escuchar la ultima frase y en Al se despertaron las esperanzas. "Entonces… ¿Pudo encontrarla?" pregunto el hermano menor vehementemente.

"Aún no"

Ed tuvo que respirar hondo para calmarse. Si seguía de esa forma terminaría por perder la paciencia y ya le estaba quedando poca, considerando que de todas las personas Mustang no era el de más agrado para él.

"Entonces porque dice que su persistencia ha dado resultados general" dijo el alquimista de acero entre dientes conteniendo su enojo.

"Me ha llegado un informe de los oficiales Breda y Fury, los cuales se encuentran en una misión diplomática en Aerugo, que dicen haber visto allí a una chica idéntica a la Sta. Rockbell"

"¿Ha podido confirmar la versión general?" preguntó Ed seriamente.

"No. Estaba por enviar a la teniente Hawkeye para confirmarlo"

"Podríamos ir nosotros en tal caso. ¿No es así Mustang?"

"Calculo que podría hacer los arreglos pertinentes al caso Full Metal. Aunque debo advertirte que no será fácil"

"¿Porque no general? Tenía entendido que Aerugo es un país pacífico. Claro antes de irme al otro lado! En 5 años las cosas pueden cambiar" aseguro Al

"Siempre fue un país pacífico y hoy en día sigue siéndolo. Sabían que Aerugo no tiene ejercito?."

"¿Como?" preguntaron al unísono los hermanos.

"Su sistema educacional esta ensamblado con el de defensa. Allí no existe la institución del ejército, ellos tienen universidades"

"¿A que quieres llegar Mustang?" pregunto Ed secamente.

"A que no me será fácil conseguirles dos pases universitarios en Aerugo"

"Entonces es como si Winry… ¿perteneciera al ejército?"

"Al aún no estamos seguros de que sea Winry"

"Bueno Full Metal… de hecho existen un 80 por ciento de probabilidades de que si sea ella. Aerugo solo acepta como profesores a aquellas personas que son consideradas sobresalientes o genios en las diferentes disciplinas científicas y créeme que la chica Rockbell no estaba lejos de ser considerada un genio en la mecánica, si es que ya no lo era."

"Podrá ayudarnos con esos pases general!" pregunto Al esperanzado.

"Trabajaré en ello, pero necesitaré unos días. Mientras tanto… Bienvenidos!" les dijo rellenando sus nuevas credenciales manualmente con sus nombres, entregándolas y despidiéndolos rápidamente para ponerse a trabajar en la nueva tarea, sin darles tiempo ni siquiera a pensar que con esa simple acción ya se habían puesto nuevamente bajo sus órdenes.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Dos semanas más tarde los hermanos Elric se encontraban en viaje hacia Aerugo. No había sido fácil ni siquiera con las influencias que el General Mustang tenía poder infiltrarlos en el ceno de la vida de la ciudad principal del país: Aeoulis. Lo único que había conseguido era un pase completo para Al de hospedaje y estudio en la prestigiosa universidad Aeruguiana de Alquimia. En cambio para el alquimista de acero solo consiguió un pase para asistir a un congreso internacional que se dictaría en la misma universidad sobre alquimia y que solo duraba dos días. Luego de ese lapso el alquimista debía abandonar el país o buscar alguna otra manera de quedarse por su cuenta cosa que no sería fácil por la estructura política y de control que tenía el país.

Mustang por su parte además había sido lo suficiente inteligente como para borrar de todos los registros que pudieran haber a nivel internacional sobre la existencia del alguna vez alquimista de acero- Eduardo Elric o de su hermano Al Elric. Con esto quería evitar a toda costa la posibilidad de que los reconozcan. Es que como estudiantes de un país extranjero podían pasar pero como militares de Amestris en un país extranjero no. Y la verdad era que la información que tenía sobre la chica Rockbell en ese país era muy vaga y sería difícil de confirmar… Pero era lo único que tenían y el sabía que los hermanos Elric se arriesgarían a todo por conocer el paradero de la chica.

Un día y medio después de su arribo al país…

"Que diablos vamos a hacer Al…. Ya estoy cansado de ir detrás de cuanta chica rubia hay por aquí y mucho más de recibir cachetazos, patadas, insultos o puñetazos. Y no se si de algo más que me estoy olvidando" decía miserablemente Eduardo Elric que se encontraba sentado en una de las tantas escalinatas que unían los diferentes edificios que conformaban la ciudad universitaria del país.

"Uf!" bufo lamentadoramente el menor de los Elrics. "Hermano, ya te había dicho que con solo preguntar cortésmente era suficiente, no era necesario correr detrás de ellas y gritarles como lo has hecho. De esa forma era seguro que se asustarían y te golpearían o insultarían. Es más hemos tenido suerte de no llamar la atención!"Contestaba con resignación mientras jugaba con una tarjetita en su mano.

A Ed le llamo la atención esta tarjeta. "¿Que tienes en la mano?"

Al levanto su vista para mirar a su hermano y en el momento pareció recordar algo porque al instante se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Recuerdas la pelirroja con la que hable ayer?"

"¿La que nos ayudo a llegar a este laberinto que se hace llamar ciudad?" pregunto Ed pensándolo por un momento.

"Exacto! Al principio no le di importancia, pero ella fue la que me dio esta tarjeta para que la contacte por si necesitábamos ayuda."

"Estas insinuando que debiéramos buscar a esa chica y pedirle… ¿Ayuda?" dijo Ed entre dientes comenzándose a enojar por las estupideces que decía su hermano.

"Hermano, sabes que hasta ahora no hemos podido confirmar nada y a ti solo te resta medio día más hasta que tengas que marcharte a no ser que encontremos alguna forma para que puedas quedarte. Y tal vez esa chica pueda ayudarnos por lo menos a que te quedes!" dijo Al muy seguro.

"Al no sabemos si podemos confiar en ella, la vimos solo unos minutos. Y que pasaría si vamos a pedirle ayuda y nos delata y terminan deportándonos a ambos?"

"Yo digo que nos arriesguemos. Confió en ella." Aseguro el menor de los hermanos muy seriamente.

"No puedes decir que confías en un persona con solo haberla visto unos minutos. No seas estúpido!"

"No lo soy! Yo voy a contactarla! Si quieres puedes venir conmigo y sino haz lo que quieras" contesto Al fríamente.

Ed quedo sorprendido por la contestación. Su hermano menor por lo general siempre era amable y nunca antes le había contestado de esa forma. Este asunto de Winry se ve que estaba afectándolos a ambos de diferentes maneras, es que una cosa era estar en el otro lado suponiendo que sus seres queridos estaban bien y otra era estar en tu propio mundo sabiendo que la persona que más quieres después de tu hermano estaba desaparecida. A él este asunto por lo menos le estaba afectando de una manera que jamás imagino.

Horas más tarde….

"Verdaderamente agradezco esto que esta haciendo por nosotros Sta. Palaila" decía cortésmente Al a una chica pelirroja, alta y de ojos azules. Se habían reunido con ella en un bar y Ed al final había aceptado acudir con él al encuentro.

"No hay de que" contestaba la muchacha mirándolos inquisidoramente, mientras sonreía extrañamente. "A ver déjenme entender algo, están aquí en realidad porque buscan a una amiga suya que es rubia y se llama Winry. ¿No es así?"

"Si" contesto Al.

"¿Y que creen que pudo haberle pasado a su amiga? Digo aunque ella estuviera viviendo aquí, pudo haber contactado a alguien de su país natal, pero me dicen que no lo hizo." Afirmaba la chica aún con esa sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

"No lo sabemos, no se ha sabido nada de ella desde hace casi 5 años" dijo Al.

Mientras tanto Ed se encontraba callado observando la situación, esa chica no le gustaba y mucho menos con esa sonrisa que llevaba.

"Bueno tal vez nunca lo hizo porque perdió la memoria en un accidente" afirmo la pelirroja muy segura.

"¿Como dijo?" pregunto Ed sorprendido y mirándola inquisidoramente.

"Oh! Nada en particular solo estaba suponiendo" contesto Palaila disimuladamente para luego proseguir. "Por lo que veo lo primero y principal es conseguir una extensión en la estadía de tu hermano mayor Al, cosa que no es fácil. Aunque… hay una posible solución. Claro que tendré que mover muchas influencias, pero creo que será factible"

"¿Y cual sería?" pregunto Ed con un dejo de curiosidad en su voz.

"Obtener la residencia a través de un matrimonio con una Aeruguiana obviamente. Y eso muchachos es algo que yo puedo arreglar!" aseguro la pelirroja.

"¿Que?" grito Ed mientras todos en el bar se daban vuelta para mirarlos y Al se levantaba para contener y disimular la escena que su hermano estaba a punto de empezar. Obviamente para hacerlo tuvo que utilizar la alquimia con su hermano, porque sino no habría forma de mantenerlo callado y poder razonar con él o aunque sea darle la oportunidad a su nueva conocida de explicar completamente cual era su plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno las cosas en este capítulo ya van más rápidas. El resto de los capítulos se centrarán en otros aspectos, como ser romance, etc.

Capítulo 3

Una vez que Ed hubo sido contenido… básicamente amordazado para que no abriera la boca y atado para que no usara sus manos…

"¿Tu hermano siempre se comporta de esa forma?" pregunto la pelirroja con una mueca de sorpresa en su cara.

"A veces es peor" contesto Al con fastidio, mirando a su hermano. "Bueno ¿Dime como es eso de que puedes ayudar a mi hermano a que se quede en el país?"

"¿Acaso son alquimistas?" pregunto la chica de improviso.

"Ehhh! Si" contesto el castaño sorprendido. Había olvidado que para inmovilizar a su hermano y evitar una de sus escenas en público había utilizado la alquimia delante de ella.

"Así que son alquimistas…" dijo la muchacha casi en un susurro mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos y su mirada se perdía en el horizonte como si estuviera evaluando alguna situación en especial. Al solo se quedo mirándola sin saber que hacer, aunque luego de unos pocos minutos la chica pareció volver en sí. "Te propongo lo siguiente" comenzó a decir pausadamente como si siguiera evaluando la situación. "Primero iremos a mi casa. Allí nos encontremos con alguien a quien me interesaría presentarles y que también los puede ayudar a solucionar este tema de la residencia de tu hermano. ¿Qué te parece?"

"¿Tenemos otra opción?" pregunto Al resignadamente.

"No lo creo. A la gente de por aquí no les gusta por lo general ayudar a los extranjeros" afirmo Palaila sonrientemente.

"Entonces Tú… ¿Porque lo haces?" pregunto Al dudosamente.

"Tengo mis razones, al igual que tu tienes las tuyas en confiar en mi" contesto rápidamente. "Bueno será mejor ponernos en marcha". Aunque mientras Al se disponía a levantarse y pagar por las bebidas consumidas en el bar se apresuró a preguntar. "¿Esa posible solución es en relación a un matrimonio, tal como lo has planteado antes?

"Todo puede ser posible"

Una hora más tarde los tres habían llegado a una casa muy bonita y bastante grande que se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad. Alphonse ya había podido hacer entrar en razón a su hermano respecto de las opciones que tenían y de que no había más remedio que arriesgarse y ver que sucedía con esta chica que parecía querer ayudarlos. Aunque no supieran a ciencia cierta el porque. Ed había accedido a mantenerse callado y dejar que Al manejara la situación como sea que se diera. Confiaría en su hermano menor! Tal como este lo había hecho en varias oportunidades cuando iban en busca de la piedra filosofal.

"Bien! Aquí estamos." Dijo Palaila mientras abría la puerta frontal de la casa y entraba a ella seguida por Al y Ed.

La casa por dentro estaba decorada muy armoniosamente, con colores claros y con los muebles justos. No parecía ser un lugar donde viviera una sola persona.

"Hola! ¿Hay alguien?" dijo la pelirroja mientras dejaba sus cosas en un mueble cercano y les hacía señas a los hermanos para que tomaran asiento en un gran sofá que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser el living de la casa.

Al poco tiempo su pregunta tuvo respuesta y por detrás de una puerta que parecía ser la de la cocina apareció otra chica de ojos marrones y largo cabello castaño, ni muy alta ni baja, bastante delgada y que llevaba un vestido largo. La chica al ver a los invitados se quedo observándolos con curiosidad, mientras se acercaba a ellos a presentarse con una sonrisa cordial en su rostro.

"Hola! Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Gabriela" decía la nueva chica mientras acercaba su mano para saludarlos.

Alphonse se había quedado estupefacto, esa chica era el vivido retrato de su madre. Bueno… su rostro era diferente, pero la forma en la que vestía, llevaba su cabello, inclusive el color de sus ojos y especialmente su dulce voz, lo hacían recordar a su madre y eso a sus ojos significaba que la chica era perfecta. Aunque en este caso fue su hermano mayor quien lo saco de su estupefacción.

"Un gusto. Yo soy Edward Elric y el es mi hermano menor Alphonse Elric"

"El gusto es todo mío señores" contesto la chica con una sonrisa mientras se giraba para hablarle a Palaila. "¿Y dime de donde son tus nuevos amigos?"

"Ellos son de Amestris y están aquí buscando a una amiga de la niñez que se encuentra desaparecida desde hace como cinco años"

"¿En serio?"

"Dicen que su nombre es Winry" afirmo mirando vehementemente a su amiga a los ojos. "Por eso los traje"

"¿Como? Entonces…" dijo con sorpresa en su voz la castaña aunque su sorpresa paso rápidamente a resignación en solo segundos. "No creo que a ella le agrade. Tu bien sabes cual es su postura"

"Si, lo se"

"Esperen un momento!" interrumpió Ed. "¿De que están hablando? Pregunto en un tono poco educado.

"Pronto lo sabrás" contesto Gabriela mirando a la puerta del frente por donde alguien parecía que estaba a punto de entrar.

"Solo les diré una cosa y por favor recuerdenla… Ante cualquier negativa que reciban digan que en realidad están aquí porque necesitan asilo dado que en Amestris los persiguen por ser alquimistas" explico rápidamente Palaila a los muchachos, aunque sin dejarles entender fehacientemente porque les estaba diciendo eso.

Al estaba a punto de preguntar a que se refería con el tema del asilo, cuando la puerta del frente se abrió completamente dejándose ver una chica alta de ojos azules y larga cabellera rubia que dejo a los hermanos Elric pronunciando la misma palabra: "¿Winry?"

"Ese es mi nombre" dijo la chica fijando su mirada en ellos. "¿Ustedes quienes son?"

"Winry…" fue lo primero que alcanzó a decir Ed casi en un suspiro, aunque luego reaccionó a su estilo."¿Como que quienes somos Winry? Somos Al y Ed tus amigos de las infancia, somos como hermanos!" dijo levantando la voz, cosa que no agrado a la chica que tenía en frente, por la mueca de desdén en su rostro.

"¿Amigos de la infancia?" repitió la chica con asombro mientras se adentraba más en la casa dejando en una silla el bolso que llevaba en la mano y acercándose más a ellos. "Lo siento chicos, pero no recuerdo a ningún amigo de la infancia" afirmo tranquilamente. "De hecho los únicos fragmentos de mi vida que recuerdo son los acontecidos en estos últimos cinco años. Y… si ustedes pertenecen o no a mi pasado tampoco me importa" dijo haciendo una mueca de burla mientras se disponía a irse a otro lugar de la casa.

"¿Que?" dijo gritándole Ed. "Cómo que no te importa!"

La chica se freno en seco al escucharlo y cuando se dio vuelta pudo verse su enojo. "¿Qué parte fue la que no entendiste?" pregunto sarcásticamente.

"Pero… Winry!" esta vez fue Al el que habló y lo hizo con una voz que denotaba dolor. "¿Como puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puede no importarte tu pasado aunque no lo recuerdes?

"Uf!" exclamó cansadamente la chica mirando a Al con ira. "Escuchen, no tengo curiosidad por saber quien fui. Así que dejen de molestarme o sino les aseguro que lamentarán el haberme encontrado" dijo en un tono amenazador y con cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Acaso crees que te será tan fácil eso?" dijo Ed con mucha seriedad y con un tono amenazante. Aunque eso último fue lo que le valió un puñetazo directo a la cara que lo dejo inconsciente por parte de Winry.

"No me gusta que me amenacen" afirmo la rubia mientras se frotaba la mano con la que había dado el golpe y desviaba su vista desde Ed a sus dos amigas que se habían mantenido calladas durante toda la conversación. "Y espero amigas que me den una explicación de que es lo que hacían estas dos personas en nuestra casa, cuando saben perfectamente bien cual es mi posición respecto a los temas del pasado" dijo irónicamente mientras se proponía a irse de la escena.

Alphonse se había quedado boquiabierto. En otros tiempos por lo general Winry necesitaba dos golpes de su llave inglesa para hacer que Ed perdiera el conocimiento, en esta oportunidad había bastado solo un puñetazo. Sin duda los años la habían cambiado y si antes era difícil lidiar con ella ahora lo era más aún. Se quedo solo viendo como ella procedía a irse, hasta que le vino a la memoria lo que la chica pelirroja había dicho segundos antes de que Winry llegara. Tal vez eso le daría resultado…

"Espera" la llamo.

Winry se paro y se giro a verlo.

"Es cierto que éramos amigos de niños" afirmo con voz seria. "Pero la realidad por la cual estamos aquí y por la cual tus amigas nos ayudaron" dijo esto ultimo girándose a observar la reacción de las chicas y cuando vio que su reacción era afirmativa prosiguió."Es porque necesitamos asilo en este país. Verás aprovechamos la oportunidad de venir a buscarte para huir de Amestris. Somos alquimistas nacionales cansados de ser utilizados por nuestro gobierno a medida que se les de la gana. La alquimia es una habilidad que no debe de ser usada como arma" aseguró Al seriamente.

"Es cierto lo que ellos dicen Winry" acoto la pelirroja. "Yo misma hace unos momentos lo vi utilizar la alquimia y sus pases provienen de Amestris"

Winry no se movía de su posición solo lo observaba seriamente como si estuviera intentando escudriñar dentro del alma del muchacho, mientras que Al seguía hablando.

"Mira ya nos cansamos de ser los perros de los militares en nuestro país, por eso…"

"Esta bien los ayudaremos" Winry no lo dejo proseguir con su explicación

"¿Como los ayudaremos?" pregunto Gabriela. "Sabes que el gobierno no da ningún tipo de asilo"

"A través de un matrimonio podría ser" acoto Palaila.

"¿Y quien será la que se case? ¿Tu que estás atravesando por dos divorcios a la vez? Y que encima tienes la suerte de que tu posición en el estado es lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener en secreto el problemilla" dijo sarcásticamente la chica de cabello castaño.

"Yo lo haré" afirmo Winry por detrás con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Había cambiado completamente su estado de ánimo, la ira que aparentaba tener minutos atrás se había esfumado.

"¿Que?" pregunto sorprendida Gabriela.

"Si no tengo problemas de estar casada unos meses con este adorable y buen mozo chico" dijo mirando de cerca a Al y dándole una dulce sonrisa. "La verdad es que si hay algo que no me gusta es que los gobiernos se abusen de las habilidades individuales de las personas. Por eso voy a ayudarte!"

"Ejem.." interrumpió la pelirroja. "Este chico no es el que tiene el problema, es el otro al que bajaste de un puñetazo" le aclaro.

"¿Que? ¿En serio?" pregunto como lamentándose Winry. "Oh! Cielos! Esta bien… dije que ayudaría y lo haré" dijo mientras se tapaba su rostro con la palma de la mano. "¿Chicas pueden ayudarme con el tema de los papeles mientras tanto?" pregunto mientras subía la escalera que daba a la parte superior de la casa.

"Si no te preocupes" contestaron al unísono.

Al se relajo una vez que Winry se hubo ido. "Tu sabías que era ella. ¿No es así? Lo supiste desde que te explique la historia" pregunto a Palaila.

La pelirroja desvió la mirada y contesto. "Si. A Winry nunca le intereso saber nada sobre su pasado" dijo con voz pesada. "Pero nosotras creemos que una persona no puede delinear su camino sin antes haber aprendido de su pasado y conocer sus orígenes. Por eso creí conveniente traerlos aquí"

"Dime" interrumpió Gabriela. "¿Es cierto que Ustedes dos son sus amigos de la niñez?" le pregunto a Al.

"Si. ¿Porque lo preguntas?" contesto el muchacho.

"Porque parecen demasiado buenos para serlo"

"¿Cómo?"

"Si son muy buenitos" dijo Palaila.

"Ustedes dos también lo son. No les parece?"

"No!" contestaron ambas al unísono.

"¿Que?" pregunto sorprendido.

"Nos gusta manipular a la gente por lo general, y dentro del ambiente en el cual nos movemos somos consideradas unas bastardas" explico Palaila.

Al solo pudo quedarse observándola sorprendido.

"El problema de todas formas lo tendrá tu hermano. ¿Sabes?" prosiguió Gabriela. "Winry no es una persona fácil con la que lidiar. Bueno! Ella y Pal por lo general suelen ser demasiado violentas. Les gusta romper cuellos y no van de la forma tranquila como suelo hacerlo yo" le dijo la chica.

"¿Como sueles hacerlo tu?" repitió Al.

"Si." Contesto la chica contenta. "A mi no me va eso de romper, prefiero envenenar" aseguro la castaña.

Al chico por poco y no se le estaban saliendo los ojos de su lugar al escuchar las cosas que las amigas de Winry decían. Encima lo estaban diciendo con una seguridad en sus palabras que daba a entender que era cierto.

"Acaso… ¿Acaso son asesinas?" pregunto Al sobresaltadamente, acordándose de lo que había dicho Mustang respecto al que sistema educativo y de defensa estaban unificados en el país.

"Enseño bioquímica y química en la universidad" contesto Gabriela dulcemente.

"Yo soy arqueóloga y paleontóloga" explico Palaila, haciendo que Al se tranquilizara aunque sea un poco.

Horas más tarde…

Ed estaba sentado en el sillón que se encontraba en el living de la casa. Al estaba a su lado y se encontraban aparentemente solos.

"¿Así que estos son los papeles que debo firmar?" pregunto Ed seriamente. Al recién le había terminado de explicar como habían sido el suceso de acontecimientos desde que Ed perdiera el conocimiento.

"Si" contesto Al mirando a su hermano. "Sabes bien que de esta forma podremos averiguar que le sucedió a Winry y tal vez inclusive convencerla para que regrese con nosotros a Amestris" le aclaro a su hermano.

Ed se encontraba con los papeles en sus manos, pensativo y mirando a la nada. Al ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubiera escuchado las últimas palabras que dijo.

"¿Sabes Al?" dijo Ed saliendo de su ensimismamiento. "Nunca imagine de pequeño que sería de esta forma" dijo mientras tomaba un bolígrafo y firmaba los papeles en sus manos y proseguía hablando. "Siempre me imagine de traje y a Winry con un gran vestido de novia, inclusive me imaginaba a Mamá y al resto de la gente del pueblo" decía con una sonrisa en su rostro. "No firmando unos papeles, que encima tienen un montón de cláusulas, que si no las cumplo ella simplemente puede molerme a palos." Dijo tragando saliva.

"Imagino que en eso tu ganaste, aunque solo fuera por casualidad del destino" contesto Al con una sonrisa.

Ed se giro a mirarlo miserablemente, mientras le decía" tu siempre fuiste el más afortunado de los dos"


	4. Chapter 4

Algo que olvidé poner en los capítulos anteriores: Nada de FMA me pertenece solo la idea de este Fic.

Bueno este capitulo es un poco de relleno pero hace falta para dejar explicadas algunas cosas que son importantes en el fi.

Capítulo 4

Al día siguiente….

"¿Y ahora que se supone que haremos?" preguntó el mayor de los Elrics al menor, mientras se levantaba y ordenaba un poco el sillón donde había estado durmiendo.

"Creo que las muchachas ya deben de estar despiertas por el ruido que proviene aparentemente de la cocina" contesto Al. "Será mejor ir con ellas y ver como nos organizaremos de ahora en adelante"

"¿Organizarnos?" le pregunto Ed con cara de incredulidad.

"Si hermano… imagino que tu y Winry tendrán que dormir bajo el mismo techo. Más aún que ahora ambos han firmado el acta de matrimonio y oficialmente son marido y mujer" contesto el menor con resignación, mientras observaba como su hermano se sentaba abruptamente sobre el sillón y se lamentaba agarrándose la cabeza.

"Al…. ¿Tenías que hacerme recordar esos horribles papeles que firme anoche?" Dijo aún con su cabeza entre las manos quejosamente.

"Vamos hermano, no es para tanto"

"¿Qué no lo es?" dijo con un grito. "Básicamente seré como su esclavo los meses que dure el matrimonio y…"

"¿Pasa algo con eso?" lo corto Winry quien justo entraba por la puerta de la calle, con un gran paquete en la mano. "¿Que es lo que más prefieres? ¿Ser mi esclavo durante 6 meses y luego obtener tu libertad o ser el perro de los militares en tu país por el resto de tu vida?" le pregunto en un tono sarcástico mientras proseguía su viaje hacía la puerta de la cocina y les decía a los lejos. "Si quieren desayunar vengan ahora, acabo de comprar el desayuno"

Los Elrics no dudaron en reaccionar y adentrarse más allá del living que hasta el momento era la única parte de la casa que conocían. Aunque menuda fue su sorpresa al conocer la cocina de la casa.

"Esto parece un nido ratas, más que una cocina" fue la primera frase que a Ed se le ocurrió pronunciar ni bien traspasaron la puerta.

Alphonse se remitió a no decir nada, solo observaba sorprendido a las tres chicas desayunando tranquilamente en la mesita del comedor diario, mientras que atrás podía verse el lavabo lleno con columnas de tazas, platos y otros utensilios que alcanzaban una altura considerable. Podía observarse también el horno y la heladera enchastrados y un sin fin de otras cosas más.

"Buenos días muchachos" les dijo Gabriela dulcemente mientras se giraba al verlos. "Disculpen el desorden, es que hemos estado muy ocupadas durante los últimos tiempos" les explico vergonzosamente.

"No te preocupes Gaby" le dijo Winry mirando maliciosamente a Ed. "Estoy más que segura que mi Señor esposo tendrá el tiempo suficiente para ordenar y limpiar lo que nosotras no pudimos" afirmo con una sonrisa malévola.

"¿Que?" grito Ed. "Estas completamente loca si piensas que yo voy a limpiar el enchastre que han hecho ustedes" le aclaro Ed en un tono de vos fuerte y mirando a Winry fijamente a los ojos.

"Cláusula 5 inciso 1ro." Contesto Winry secamente.

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Ed sorprendido.

"Que leas las cláusula 5 inciso 1ro. del acta que firmaste anoche"

"Ella tiene razón hermano" dijo Al por lo bajo mientras le alcanzaba a su hermano una copia del acta matrimonial con las cláusulas.

El resto del desayuno prosiguió en silencio. A no ser cuando Ed maldecía por lo bajo, mirando a Winry. La primera en levantarse fue Palaila que hasta el momento se había mantenido completamente absorta en su desayuno.

"Imagino que les daremos la habitación desocupada de arriba. ¿No?" pregunto la pelirroja a sus amigas mientras se levantaba.

"Si pueden hacerla habitable" contesto secamente Winry.

"Oh! Si" dijo Gabriela "Justo para eso les había preparado algunas cosas para que pudieran comenzar a ordenarse"

"Entonces… ¿Viviremos aquí?" preguntó Al mirando a la castaña.

"Bueno… El único que tiene obligación de vivir aquí es tu hermano" contesto la chica."Pero a mi me encantaría que también te quedarás tu. Además tenemos el lugar para que los dos se queden".

"¿Mi trabajo aquí será solo limpiar?" pregunto Ed quejosamente.

"No" contesto Winry. "Intentaré mover mis influencias para conseguirte alguna maestría en alquimia para que hagas en la universidad y así ocupes tu tiempo" dijo con cierto recelo en su voz que no paso desapercibido para Al.

"Para eso tendrás…" comenzó a preguntar Al pero no pudo terminar dado que Palaila contesto por ella a lo lejos cerca de la puerta dado que ella y Gabriela ya estaban yéndose del lugar. "Presentar a tu hermano en la universidad como el flamante esposo, inventar una historia de cómo es que se conocieron, comenzar los trámites para que el acta matrimonial firmada sea aceptada por las autoridades y otras cosas mas" terminó de decir cerrando la puerta de la cocina acompañada por la chica castaña.

"¿Y como dirán que nos conocimos?" pregunto Ed mirando inquisidoramente a Winry, esperando ver algún reflejo de reconocimiento por parte de ella.

"Hace unos meses atrás estuve de misión en Dracma" explicó la rubia. "Diremos que nos conocimos allí".

Si había expectativas de que Winry lo reconociera, estas se fueron por la borda cuando la chica ni siquiera se inmuto al responder. Esta Winry aunque era su Winry sin duda alguna era como una desconocida para Ed.

"Otra cosa" agregó la chica tranquilamente. "Mañana seguramente iremos a la capital y te presentaré como mi esposo. Es muy seguro que muchos allí cuando lo sepan quieran llamarme Señora Elric, aunque serán los menos. Así que no te sorprendas por eso."

"¿Porque habría de sorprenderme?" pregunto Ed curiosamente.

"Porque mañana tendremos que hacer nuestra mejor actuación. En una palabra tendré que actuar como una dadivosa esposa y tu también, solo para cubrir las apariencias." Explico Winry seriamente aunque mirando a Ed con un odio encubierto, que no paso desapercibido para el chico rubio.

"No entiendo porque quisiste ayudarme con esto. Si parece como si hicieras el peor de los sacrificios!" dijo secamente con su orgullo herido al percatarse de su mirada.

"No lo hice por ti." Contesto Winry mirándolo a los ojos. "Al principio pensé que le hacía el favor a tu hermano, no a ti"

"Ah! ¿Si?" dijo Ed esforzándose por mantener la calma, girándose para ver a su hermano.

"Claro! Es el más buen mozo de los dos" contestaba Winry tranquilamente, mientras le acercaba un escobillón a Ed y se dirigía hacia la puerta. "En unas 3 o 4 horas estaré de vuelta. Espero que para entonces hayas limpiado la cocina. Luego te explicaré como utilizar la lavadora de ropa y espero que no te de vergüenza poner a lavar ropa interior de mujer" le decía pícaramente riéndose de él. "Claro si quieres puedes pedirle ayuda a tu hermano" decía mientras cerraba completamente la puerta tras de sí.

"¿Lavar ropa interior de mujer? ¿Quien se ha creído que soy?" repetía Ed paralizado por la sorpresa. "Al tu me ayudaras… ¿No es así? ¿Al…?"

"Lo siento hermano. Recuerda que tengo mis cursos en la universidad y no puedo dejar de asistir" le contestaba ya casi cerrando la puerta de la cocina su hermano menor.

"Si fuera creyente diría que el cielo quiere que pague por todos mis errores del pasado…" decía para si mismo Ed, con la mirada perdida en la puerta que su hermano menor acababa de traspasar, solo en la cocina y con el escobillón en la mano.


	5. Chapter 5

Nada de FMA me pertenece solo la idea de este Fic.

Capitulo 5

Luego de un completo día que según su perspectiva fue de trabajos forzados, y poca comida, Ed durmió esa noche en su nueva tabla especie cama y nueva habitación o su sinónimo: nido de ratas. Aunque Al en este aspecto no se había quejado tanto como Ed, que como respuesta recibió varias patadas por parte de Winry. ¿El porque de patadas y no puñetazos? Al día siguiente tenía que presentarlo formalmente y no quería que su nuevo marido fuera con alguna marca de golpes en la cara.

Esa mañana en el nido de ratas…

"Por favor! Es lo que me imaginaba" grito alguien despertando a Ed. Cuando el rubio hubo terminado de despabilarse y abrir bien los ojos se encontró con que la dueña de la voz era nada más y nada menos que su flamante esposa quien estaba revisando frenéticamente la valija en la cuál se encontraban sus escasas pertenencias.

"¿Winry?" fue solo lo que pudo decir el sorprendido muchacho no solo de ver a la chica allí en su nueva habitación y revisando sus cosas, sino también de ver a la chica en un mini camisón que solo alcanzaba para tapar lo necesario. A Ed por poco no se le salían los ojos de orbita, estaba en otro mundo, no pensaba, solo miraba…

Mientras tanto la rubia decía en un tono despectivo, mientras seguía escarbando en la valija "No puedes ser tan andrajoso de no tener nada presentable para ponerte!"

Ed solo seguía mirando…

"¿Enanito me estas escuchando?" decía Winry dejando la valija y volteándose para mirarlo de frente.

Lo habían llamado enanito, debía reaccionar y así lo hizo. "¿Si? Dime Winry" contesto en su voz más dulce. Ese mini-camisón podía ahuyentar cualquier cólera ocasionada por burla a su estatura.

"¿No tienes nada mejor que esto?" le pregunto la chica mostrándole unos pantalones y una camisa, aunque con un mejor tono de voz.

Ed ante la pregunta pareció salir de su embrujo y se levanto de la cama para observar mejor las prendas que la chica le estaba indicando, acercándose a ella.

"De hecho… Esas son mis mejores ropas. ¿Por qué?" pregunto tomando la camisa entre sus manos.

"Porque hoy tenemos que ir a una reunión formal. No a trabajar a un circo." Contesto secamente la chica mientras observaba al chico de arriba abajo. "Será mejor que te cambies. Antes iremos a comprarte alguna ropa presentable y desayunaremos por ahí"

"Esta bien… Ah! ¿Sabes donde esta Al?"

"Ya esta desayunando. Y por cierto Ed. Será mejor que quemes esos calzoncillos que llevas puestos. Son una burla a la moda!" dijo la rubia mostrando una leve sonrisa picarona y guiñándole un ojo. Lo que ocasionó que el chico se ponga rojo como un tomate de vergüenza. Tal vez años atrás no le molestaba que ella lo viera en sus típicos boxers cuando arreglaba su automail pero 5 años después y con las hormonas revoloteándole como estaban era distinto.

"¿Ya se fueron?" preguntaba un sonriente Al mientras servía un té a Gabriela y a él.

"¿No se nota? La casa quedó tranquila sin tu hermano y Winry gritándose barbaridades el uno al otro todo el tiempo" contesto la castaña en un tono fastidioso.

"En ese aspecto siguen siendo los mismos" dijo casi en un suspiro Al para nadie en particular.

"Encima Palaila no volvió anoche a dormir" dijo con más fastidio la otra chica. "En cualquier momento sonara el teléfono y de seguro será para avisar que se metió en problemas nuevamente y que tenemos que ir a sacarla de ellos"

Al se sorprendió al escuchar esto. "Nunca me imagine que Palaila fuera así"

"¿Palaila sola?" dijo Gabriela irónicamente. "Ella y Winry son dinamita juntas" aseguro con un suspiro.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Ya lo verás por ti mismo"

"Gabriela" dijo Al ya tomando un tono serio.

"¿Si?"

"¿Cómo conociste a Winry?"

La castaña bebió un sorbo de su té, levanto la mirada hacia el techo por unos segundos para luego depositarla sobre los ojos de Al y hablar. "En realidad conocí a Palaila y a Winry en un hospital"

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Al sosteniendo su mirada.

"Se que Palaila y Winry se conocieron hace unos 5 años aproximadamente en Dracma. Palaila estaba haciendo algunas encomiendas en ese país y Winry era su contacto allí"

"¿Encomiendas? ¿Winry contacto? Gabriela me parece raro lo que me estas diciendo" dijo seriamente

"Al" le dijo la chica tomando su mano, cosa que tomo desprevenido al chico y lo hizo sonrojarse. "No me pidas explicaciones que no puedo darte. No puedo decirte que estaban haciendo ellas allí"

"Entiendo" contesto el chico castaño tomando esta vez la mano de la chica entre ambas sus manos. "Continúa por favor"

"Bueno ellas trabajaron juntas en Dracma, hasta que sucedió lo del accidente" esto último lo dijo bajando la mirada hacia la taza de té de Al y sonriendo dulcemente."Me parece que tu té se va a enfriar. Aunque no tengo problema de seguir prestándote mis manos, si lo prefieres"

Al alejo rápidamente sus manos de las de ella y bajo su rostro para que no pudiera observarse lo rojo tomate que se había puesto. "Prosigue por favor" decía mientras tomaba su té por primera vez.

"O si… Fue un accidente bastante importante, sucedió en Xing cerca de las fronteras con Dracma. Winry sufrió una contusión muy grande que le ocasiono amnesia total y Palaila sufrió quemaduras y algunas fracturas. En aquel entonces yo trabajaba en la sección de enfermería en un hospital de por allí y ahí fue donde las conocí. Me hice muy amiga de Palaila y de Winry prácticamente al instante."

"¿Y como es que terminaron las tres viviendo aquí?"

"Eso es otra historia Al" le dijo la chica con un sonrisa pero dando a entender con esta que no diría mucho más de lo que dijo. Pero el chico así y todo se arriesgo a preguntar algo más que había estado torturándolo desde que encontraron a Winry. Que ella no quisiera saber nada de ellos le había dolido.

"¿Porque Winry prefiere enterrar su pasado?"

Gabriela lo miró seriamente a los ojos por unos instantes y luego pareció entender lo que el chico sentía, aunque su respuesta así y todo siguió siendo ambiguo. "Cuando sabes que tienes problemas en tu presente, tu futuro es incierto, y no recuerdas tu pasado; es preferible no desenterrarlo para no acarrear más problemas a tu presente y hacer tu futuro aún más incierto"

"¿Cómo?"

"Creí que un chico inteligente como tú entendería la respuesta" contesto la chica mirándolo fijamente. "Tal vez en el pasado a ti y a tu hermano les sucedió algo parecido" prosiguió seriamente.

Al la miraba incrédulo, aún sin entender lo que quería decir.

"Bueno y dime… ¿Que hay de ustedes? ¿Porque venir a buscar a su amiga después de cinco años?" pregunto la castaña en el mismo tono serio.

El chico se acomodó incómodo en su asiento mientras sorbía otro poco de té, mientras buscaba las palabras para contestar. Es que aún era muy pronto para confiar en esta chica y contar lo que les había sucedido, aunque quedaba la posibilidad que Winry antes de perder su memoria hubiera contado algo a Palaila y esta a su vez a Gabriela. Pero así y todo aún no podía arriesgarse aunque la chica frente a él fuera hermosa y dulce. "Hubo gente que ha estado buscándola durante todo este tiempo" fue lo que se le ocurrió en el momento contestar.

"Si por supuesto. Gente como ese general Mustang de Amestris" aseguro la muchacha mientras apoyaba su taza ya vacía de te sobre el plato y fijaba su mirada en el chico que tenía en frente.

Esa respuesta sin duda alguna tomó desprevenido a Al completamente. "¿Qué?"

"¿Sabes?" dijo Gabriela mostrando una sonrisa extraña en su rostro. "Te diré una cosa y espero que la recuerdes. Nosotras vamos a ayudarlos porque en algún momento fueron amigos de Winry y en algún aspecto representan la parte buena de su pasado. Pero créeme Al no todo es lo que aparenta ser y no todos los problemas de antaño se han solucionado." La chica no dijo más nada. Se levantó de su asiento y llevo las tazas al fregadero luego se dio vuelta para mirar a Al."Bueno creo que es hora de que yo también me marche" dijo comenzando a irse. "Ah! Y si llaman diciendo que Palaila se metió en líos solo llámame al teléfono que esta anotado en letras grandes en la puerta de la heladera" luego no dijo más nada y prosiguió su camino.

Al cabo de unos segundos Alphonse escucho como la puerta del frente se cerraba dejándolo solo en la casa y sumido en sus pensamientos. Hasta ese momento había pensado que todo era extraño pero ahora luego de haberla escuchado algunos cabos se iban atando. Lo seguro era que Winry tenía amnesia pero eso no significaba que la chica no fuera capaz de regresar a Amestris. Palaila la había conocido antes de la amnesia y por cosas que había dicho Gabriela era más que obvio que sus amigas estaban al tanto de quienes eran ellos y quien era Winry. Entonces Winry también debía saber aunque no lo recordara. Otra cosa más ellas sabían que Mustang había estado buscando a Winry y en su momento el General había aludido a motivos personales el querer encontrarla, cosa que conociéndolo llevaba a pensar que sus motivos eran importantes, tanto que paso cinco años buscándola y cuando ellos regresaron le vino como anillo al dedo. Era seguro que ellos saldrían a buscarla. El punto que restaba saber era que pasaba en Aerugo. Estas chicas contaban con demasiada protección o eso es lo que se aparentaba; hasta al mismo Mustang le había costado poder conseguirles los pases al país y era un país del que mucho no se sabía. Por otro lado aunque Winry no acepto al principio, tampoco costo convencerla de ayudarlos luego. ¿Pero porque? Debía hablar con su hermano y ponerlo al corriente de lo que había averiguado pronto…


	6. Chapter 6

Move On 6

Nada de FMA me pertenece solo la idea de este fic.

Capitulo 6

Luego de una alocada mañana de compras y golpes. Winry y Ed llegaban cerca del mediodía a la puerta de un edificio público parecido a un palacio de esos donde antaño solían vivir los grandes reyes. Al traspasar la puerta de aquél edificio el humor de Winry había cambiado completamente: mostraba una gran sonrisa en su rostro y trataba a Ed de una forma asquerosamente amorosa. Claro desde el punto de vista de Ed!

Al cabo de unos minutos de caminata en los cuales Winry iba saludando a todos los que se cruzaba, llegaron a un gran salón lleno con mesas y gente parada hablando, bebiendo y comiendo. Uno de los presentes en el lugar se percató en seguida de la presencia de la pareja y fue directo a darles la bienvenida. Era un anciano alto y fornido aún para los años que aparentaba.

"Oh! Winry que gusto me da verte de nuevo!" decía el anciano mientras la saludaba tomándola de las manos y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Cosa que a Ed le desagrado bastante. ¿Desde cuando en este lugar se saludaba con un beso en la mejilla? Se preguntaba el chico para sus adentros, mientras seguía escuchando al anciano. "Y este muchacho debe de ser tu esposo" decía mirando a Ed con una gran sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se acercaba y le daba un gran abrazo al rubio que se había quedado perplejo por la acción.

"Uhhh! Si. Soy Edward Elric" fue lo poco que pudo contestar dentro de su sorpresa. "Mucho gusto" decía mientras ofrecía después del abrazo igualmente su mano al anciano en modo de saludo y presentación. Extrañamente Winry se había quedado callada… Menudo momento para hacerlo pensaba Ed.

"Oh! No el gusto es todo mío. Otto Olmos a tu servicio"

"El es el decano de la universidad aquí en Aerugo Ed" aclaraba Winry.

"¿Decano?" preguntaba sorprendido.

"Si…bueno ya hecha las presentaciones entonces será mejor que hablemos de algunas cosillas" decía mientras tomaba por los hombros a Ed y a Winry y los guiaba para tomar asiento en una de las mesas.

"¿De que quieres hablar?" preguntaba Winry un tanto extrañada mientras tomaban asiento ya en la mesa junto con él.

El decano no contesto al principio solo se giró para observar a Ed que lo tenía sentado cerca suyo."¿Así que eres alquimista? También imagino como eres nuevo en el país que todavía no debes de tener ningún trabajo"

"No señor. De hecho hace pocos días que estoy aquí" respondió el chico de la manera más cortés que sus posibilidades de conducta daban.

"Si estoy enterado de los acontecimientos y como es que tu y Winry se conocieron" afirmo el hombre. "Bueno, pues ya no es necesario que se preocupen por eso, tengo un puesto para dar clases de alquimia que será tuyo a partir de la próxima semana. Te haré llegar los detalles luego." Decía el decano mientras se levantaba para saludar a unas personas recién llegadas.

"Por lo menos ya es un tema menos del que te tienes que preocupar. A partir de la semana que viene ya no tendrás que ser más amo de casa" decía Winry irónicamente por lo bajo.

"Gracias…"respondía Ed con la misma ironía.

"Iré a saludar a algunos conocidos. Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí"

"Esta bien la comida no se ve mala" contestaba Ed observando fijamente los platillos que los mozos traían a la mesa.

Al cabo de un rato Ed se encontraba deglutiendo unos exquisitos bocados, mientras tanto observaba a lo lejos como Winry charlaba y se desenvolvía con el resto de la gente que estaba en la reunión. Luego de los sucesos de la mañana en la cual la había visto con ese mini camisón le había resultado difícil poder sacarle los ojos de encima. La verdad era hermosa y tenía un aura de misterio que la envolvía y que lo hacía querer escudriñar cada uno de sus movimientos para saber todo sobre ella. Aunque estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos y en la comida que no se percato que alguien se había sentado cerca de él en la mesa, hasta que ese alguien comenzó a hablar.

"¿Así que tu eres el nuevo esposo de Winry Rockbell?"

En fracciones de segundos las únicas palabras que se repetían en su mente eran: ¿Nuevo esposo? Inclusive se repetían aún antes de él girarse para ver quien le había hablado y siquiera preguntar a que se refería. Sin embargo no fue necesario porque el extraño prosiguió con su charla.

"Solo espero que no te cambie tan rápido como su amiga Palaila cambia de esposos"

Esta vez Ed si reaccionó."¿Como?"

El extraño, un muchacho de ojos azules y pelo negro azabache, sonrió complacidamente al ver que había captado su atención. "Un gusto. Soy David Nickerson"

"Edward Elric" contesto a secas el alquimista y aprovecho para acometer a preguntas al extraño. "Recién preguntaste si yo era el nuevo esposo de Winry. ¿Acaso ella se ha casado anteriormente?"

"Oh! No discúlpame. Cometí un error al hacerte esa pregunta."

"Ya veo" respondió Ed más relajado.

"Es que uno se acostumbra. ¿Sabes? Palaila y Winry por lo general siempre andan juntas y a veces se supone que lo que hace una lo hace también la otra. Aunque espero que no sea así realmente!"

"A que te refieres"

"Soy uno de los ex – maridos de Palaila"

El rubio se lo quedo mirándolo sorprendido. Si era cierto… Al le había comentado que las chicas habían dicho que Palaila estaba atravesando dos divorcios, pero jamás ninguno de los dos lo creyó a ciencia cierta. ¿Pero ahora? Tenía que creerlo o creerlo.

El otro muchacho pareció sonreír satisfecho. "Solo espero que no te suceda lo mismo a ti" dijo primero como esperando ver la reacción del rubio. Al no recibir ninguna prosiguió… "Digo… que te terminen dejando por otro!"

Ed pareció salir de su sorpresa y le respondió. "Dicen que esta atravesando dos divorcios"

"Si… ya tendrás la oportunidad de conocer al segundo en discordia… Creo que también es un extranjero de Amestris como tu." Aclaro el otro con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro y haciendo un ademán de saludo se preparo para irse aunque fue retenido un poco por las palabras que el alquimista le profirió en el momento.

"No creo que me suceda lo mismo que a ti"

"Tal vez Winry sea distinta a su amiga. Tal vez no" contesto el joven mientras abandonaba el lugar.

"Eso espero…" dijo casi en un suspiro para nadie en particular.

"¿Que cosa esperas?" pregunto su recién llegada esposa.

"¿Cómo? No… nada en particular Winry. Estaba hablando solo"

"¿Así que ya conociste a Nickerson? ¿Qué te pareció?"

"No sé… digamos que no me pareció" contesto Ed tranquilamente, sin siquiera levantar la mirada para observar a Winry. "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Dime…" respondió la rubia mientras se sentaba mucho más cerca de lo acostumbrado a él, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano enguantada de automail, haciendo que Ed se sorprenda y la mire confundido.

"Recuerda que tenemos que mantener las apariencias…"respondió la chica por lo bajo.

El chico pareció entender. "¿En que trabajas?"

Winry lo miro a los ojos. "Relaciones públicas, medicina, mecánica. De todo un poco"

Edward quedo estupefacto ante su respuesta. "¿Medicina?"

"Si. En genética"

"¿Cuando estudiaste medicina?" pregunto extrañado.

"Hace como 4 años más o menos" respondió la chica tranquilamente.

"¿Tan rápido terminaste de estudiar?" prosiguió el rubio aún más sorprendido.

"Si. Técnicamente dicen que soy un genio" contesto la chica mientras quitaba el guante de la mano del joven y observaba la mano de automail. "Este automail es sorprendente! Tienes que decirme quien lo hizo!" decía mientras le levantaba la manga de la camisa para seguir viendo su automail. "Y por lo que vi esta mañana, tu pierna también es del mismo tipo de construcción" prosiguió ensimismada completamente en lo mismo.

"Tu fuiste" contesto Edward con la mirada perdida.

"¿Cómo? ¿Que dijiste?" pregunto Winry saliendo de su estupor.

"Que tú construiste el automail que llevo. Solías ser mi mecánica" contesto serio fijando su mirada en la de ella. El silencio imperó entre ambos por unos segundos.

"Tu lo dijiste. Solía serlo" contestó la chica mientras dejaba la manga de la camisa en su lugar y colocaba el guante. "Pero no lo recuerdo" prosiguió con un dejo de tristeza en su voz que no paso desapercibida para el alquimista.

"Pues… voy a necesitar a un mecánico" comenzó a decir el muchacho lentamente como si con cada palabra que fuera emitir esperara ver la reacción de la chica. Hace cinco años que no doy mantenimiento al automail… podrías hacerlo tu"

Winry pareció pensarlo por un momento antes de contestar. "Solo cuando estoy en casa y no tenga mucho trabajo. Caso contrario tendrás que buscar a alguien más"

"Tenemos un trato entonces" respondió Ed con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro.

Winry respondió con una cálida y pícara sonrisa al mismo tiempo que agregaba. "Si quieres puedo ser tu médica de cabecera"

"¿No correría peligro mi vida si ese fuera el caso?"

"Dependiendo de cómo te portes…" contesto riendo mientras observaba a Ed que de pronto se había puesto serio y acotó. "Pero no te preocupes! Estoy especializada en genética y casi nunca he ejercido la medicina general"

"Que bueno! Ya me estaba asustando" respondió el rubio afablemente. "Por cierto… ¿Winry? A que te refieres con genética. ¿Que es eso?"

"Luego te explico… "aseguró la chica mientras observaba como el decano les hacía señas para que se acercarán para un brindis. "Será mejor que vallamos" le comentó a Ed señalándole el lugar al que debían ir.

"No hay opción… ¿No es así?" decía el chico con cara de no gustarle la idea de un brindis.

"No te gustan las multitudes. ¿No es cierto?" preguntaba la chica sonrientemente.

"No… y eso que lo de allí ni siquiera puede llamarse multitud"

Al cabo de unos segundos ya estaban brindando. ¿El motivo del brindis? La nueva pareja.

Y los comentarios iban y venían.

"Bueno debo felicitarlos muchachos" decía alguna persona.

"Con lo bien parecidos que son los dos sin duda alguna tendrán unos hijos hermosos" comentaba alguna mujer.

"Que ganador! Me pregunto como hizo para conquistarla…" decía algún otro.

Ed se encontraba completamente avergonzado ante los comentarios que iba escuchando, mientras sonreía a todo mundo. Winry en cambio a su lado, seria, no le quitaba la vista a ese tal Nickerson, que a su vez los observaba suspicazmente.

"No se que fue lo que hablaste con ese tal Nickerson" murmuraba la rubia. "Pero si hay alguien que nos puede delatar, es él"

"No lo creo" aseguraba Ed por lo bajo. "El cree que me vas a dejar por otro"

"No quiero arriesgarme… No me conviene que me vean como si fuera a tener los mismos problemas que Palaila"

Ahí pareció entender "¿Que piensas hacer?"

"Las manifestaciones de amor en público son las mejores pantallas" le aseguraba la rubia mientras tomaba a Ed del brazo.

"¿Que debo hacer?" preguntaba el rubio.

"Yo hago y tu sigues" contesto rápidamente por lo bajo Winry mientras ponía una gran sonrisa y cerraba la distancia con Ed. "¿Sabes?" prosiguió en voz alta como para que todos la escuchen y llamar la atención. El muchacho abrió lo ojos bien grandes a la expectativa de lo que ella tendría para decir. "Te Amo" dijo con la voz más dulce que jamás le haya escuchado, mientras cerraba la distancia con el rostro del chico y le estampaba un gran beso en la boca. Ed se sorprendió pero hizo lo que ella dijo, la siguió…

Luego de unas horas cuando la reunión termino y la joven pareja se encontraba regresando a casa…

Winry se freno en seco y le estampó un puñetazo directo en la cara al joven alquimista, que por suerte no le hizo perder la conciencia.

"¿Oye para que hiciste eso?" le grito Ed enojado.

"Allí adentro te dije que me siguieras la corriente. No que pusieras tu mano sobre mi trasero" le dijo una Winry muy ofendida.

"Bueno… eso fue sin querer"


	7. Chapter 7

Move On 7

Nada de FMA me pertenece solo la idea de este fic.

Capítulo 7

Para la noche Al ya había puesto al corriente a Ed de toda su charla con Gabriela y podría decirse que Ed estaba de pésimo humor…

"Uff!" suspiró el alquimista de acero enojado. "Debí imaginar que Mustang estaría detrás de esto. Ya me parecía raro que enviarnos así como así a buscarla"

"Tranquilo hermano! Recuerda que aún nos falta averiguar mucho"

"¿Y como vamos a hacerlo? Parece que todos por aquí son una tumba"

"Hace muy pocos días que hemos llegado hermano. Recuerda eso! E… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Que quieres Al" contesto el rubio con desgano, estaba muy ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos como para medir lo que podía contestar.

"¿Quién te golpeo?"

"Winry"

"¿Que le hiciste esta vez?"

"Le toque el trasero…"

"¿Quéeee…? Dijo Al casi gritando.

Ed pareció salir de su ensimismamiento.

"Ahhh… No fue mi culpa. Se me fue la mano. No pude evitarlo. Tendrías que haber visto como ese vestido marcaba todas sus curvas y… Ops!" contesto el muchacho llevándose las manos a la boca para evitar seguir diciendo cosas.

"Jajá…" comenzó a reírse Al.

"¿De que te ríes?"

"De ti… de lo tonto que siempre fuiste y todavía eres"

"¿Cómo?"

"Admítelo hermano… Winry siempre te gusto, es más me atrevería a decir que siempre fue más que simplemente gustar"

"Patrañas"

"No lo creo" decía Alphonse sonriéndole picarámente a su hermano, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Buenas noches Winry" saludo cortésmente el menor de los Elrics. "Solo estábamos hablando aquí con Ed. ¿Y tú que haces?"

"Me estoy yendo" contesto secamente la joven.

"¿A donde vas?" pregunto Ed levantándose de su asiento y mirando a la chica seriamente.

"Tengo que ir a buscar a Gabriela. Parece que surgió un inconveniente con Palaila"

"Voy contigo" le dijo Ed en el mismo modo de seriedad.

"No te estoy pidiendo que vengas conmigo" respondió la rubia dándole una mirada fulminante.

"Tampoco lo pregunté" dijo el chico cortantemente. "Pero no voy a dejarte salir sola a estas horas de la noche. Eso! Dalo por sentado" dijo con un tono un poco soberbio, que no cayo nada bien a la chica.

"No eres mi dueño"

"Pero soy tu marido"

"Por poco tiempo"

"Eso lo veremos"

"¿Acaso es una amenaza?" pregunto Winry con cara de pocos amigos.

"Tómalo como quieras" contesto el rubio con indeferencia.

El ambiente entre los nuevos esposos estaba lo suficientemente caldeado, tanto que si Al no intercedía la cosa no iba a terminar en buenos términos.

"Winry" la llamo el menor de los hermanos tímidamente. Cuando hubo llamado la atención de la chica prosiguió hablándole. "Si quieres puedo ir yo a buscar a Gabriela. Así tu no tienes que salir"

La chica lo miro de reojo, luego volvió su vista hacia el mayor de los Elrics. "Si quieres Al puedes acompañarme. Así no iré sola a altas horas de la noche por ahí" dijo la chica con sarcasmo sonriendo con malicia.

Ed estaba que se comía a su hermano con la mirada, mientras Al parecía indeciso respecto a lo que hacer.

"Bueno… ¿Que vas a hacer Al? No tengo todo el tiempo para esperarte" le dijo la muchacha apurándolo.

"Si, esta bien… Vamos…" El castaño tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta junto con Winry, mientras Ed se quedaba ahí parado observando a la pareja irse con una mirada que si hubiera sido un arma, sería letal para su hermano.

Ya en la calle…

"¿A donde iremos Winry?" pregunto Al.

"En la esquina hay un carro esperándonos… Y gracias"

"¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?"

"Por sacarme al pesado de tu hermano de encima. El muy estúpido se cree que porque lo golpee, ya esta perdonado. ¿Quién se ha creído que es?" le dijo muy enojada mientras subían al carro.

"El es así" contesto Al cansadamente.

Ya casi a la madrugada Ed estaba impacientándose. Ya habían pasado más de 3 horas que Winry y su hermano se habían marchado y aún no aparecían. Lo peor de todo es que no tenía ni la más remota idea a donde habían ido, así que por las dudas comenzó a buscar por la casa algún teléfono. ¿El mejor lugar donde hacerlo? La habitación de Winry.

La habitación de la chica era sencilla, constaba de una cama doble, una cómoda, placard y mesita de luz. Aunque a Ed no le gusto nada encontrar una cama del estilo matrimonial en la habitación de la joven. ¿Para que quisiera ella algo así? Mejor ni pensarlo…

Se dirigió hacía la cómoda… solo encontró ropa interior y de dormir. Si bien algunos conjuntos de ropa interior lo hicieron fantasear un poco…

En la mesita de luz no encontró algo que le agradase. ¿Qué tenía que hacer Winry con un arma en su mesa de luz?

¿Placard? No hubo tiempo, tuvo que bajar enseguida porque sintió la puerta de entrada abrirse.

Aunque al bajar no se encontró con un cuadro nada agradable. Era preferible cien veces esos conjuntos de ropa interior.

"¿Qué diablos haces aquí?"

"Valla Ed… ese no es el recibimiento que hubiera esperado de ti y menos aún después de tantos años de no vernos"

"Lo mismo digo Russel. Nunca pensé volver a verte y mucho menos aquí"

"Un gusto…"dijo el otro chico rubio acercándose al mayor de los hermanos y ofreciendo su mano, mientras mostraba una sonrisa socarrona "Russel Trigam"

Ed lo miro con cara extraña mientras tomaba su mano en forma de saludo. "Edward Elric" dijo también mostrando la misma sonrisa que el otro rubio.

Al rato… llegó Alphonse cargando a Palaila en sus brazos. Gabriela y Winry entraron luego de él.

"¿Le sucedió algo?" pregunto Ed con notable preocupación en su voz al ver a la chica desmayada.

"Oh! No… Solo se desmayó al enterarse de que de mí no le iba a ser tan fácil poder divorciarse." Contesto Russel con ironía.

Ed pareció entender… "Así que tu eres el otro de Amestris…"

"Si" respondió el joven mientras se giraba para poder hablarle a Gabriela, dado que esta ya se estaba encaminando hacia los cuartos junto con Al que cargaba a la otra chica y Winry detrás de ellos. "Gaby…. ¿Dónde voy a dormir?"

La castaña se giro para contestarle. "Puedes dormir si lo deseas en el sillón o en la habitación de los hermanos Elrics"

"¿Acaso no puedo dormir junto a mi bella esposa?"

"¿Si quieres firmar automáticamente tu acta de defunción? Por mi no hay problemas…" contesto la joven con una sonrisita malévola.

"Gracias Gaby…. Tu siempre tan adorable" le contesto el chico Trigam a la castaña.

Alphonse bajó a los instantes de haber subido. Gabriela y Winry se quedaron se ve con su amiga.

"Dime Russel. ¿Cómo anda Fletcher?" pregunto Al con un sonrisa.

"Bien muy bien. El esta estudiando en una universidad en las afueras de Aerugo."

"¿Y tu como terminaste casado con esa chica?" le pregunto Ed.

"Imagino que de la misma forma que tu terminaste con Winry" contesto picarámente el rubio.

"Russell" dijo Al seriamente. "Tal vez tu puedas ayudarnos a averiguar algunas cosas"

"¿Como cuales? ¿Como ese accidente que Winry y Palaila sufrieron pero que en realidad no fue ningún accidente, sino más bien un atentado? Si es eso… pues estaré gustoso de ayudarlos y tal vez podamos lograr así ayudarnos mutuamente" les respondía con un sarcasmo más que aparente.

"¿Atentado?" preguntaron al unísono Al y Ed.

El rubio alquimista ya había tomado una postura seria mientras hacía su sarcasmo a un lado. "Imagino que Ustedes dos están aquí por Winry. Yo estoy aquí por Palaila"


	8. Chapter 8

Move On 8

Nada de FMA me pertenece solo la idea de este fic.

Capítulo 8

"Bien Russel… soy todo oídos a lo que tengas que decir…" decía Ed muy serio con su hermano menor sentado a un lado de él.

"Es bastante largo de explicar… ni siquiera yo mismo conozco todos los detalles" explicaba el otro rubio con la mirada perdida.

"Entonces lo mejor es que nos expliques eso del atentado" hablo Al. "Por algo hay que comenzar" agrego.

El mayor de los Trigam pareció reaccionar brindándoles una sonrisa de entendimiento. "Está bien. Aunque primero debo explicar como conocí a Palaila y más aún como termine convirtiéndome en su marido"

Ed se movió nervioso en donde estaba sentado. "Creo que esa parte por lo que hasta ahora vi debe de ser parecida a mi historia. ¿No es así?"

Russel sonrió. "No lo creas tanto"

"¿Entonces?" pregunto curiosamente el menor de los Elrics.

"Conocí a Palaila poco después de que tu desaparecieras" dijo señalando a Ed.

"¿O sea hace unos cinco años?" pregunto Al.

"No…poco después de los acontecimientos en la ciudad subterránea. Cuando tu regresaste sin memoria y con tu cuerpo humano" le explicó al castaño.

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Ed sorprendido, mientras Al le hacía señas a Russel para que prosiga.

"Si…"dijo casi en un suspiro el chico Trigam. "En aquel momento Amestris corría el riesgo de ser invadida. Los controles de seguridad eran extremados y prácticamente todos los extranjeros eran deportados de regreso a sus países de origen, para así evitar atentados internos" explico seriamente mientras apoyaba completamente su espalda sobre el respaldar de la silla en la que estaba sentado y suspiraba mirando hacia al frente como perdido en sus pensamientos.

La habitación se quedo en silencio por unos segundos…

Hasta que Russel prosiguió… "Para ese entonces Fletcher y yo habíamos regresado a Xenotine y allí fue donde conocí a Palaila. Un día ella simplemente vino a nuestra casa… se hizo amiga de Fletcher y comenzó a hacer preguntas."

"¿Sobre?" lo cuestionó Ed.

"En un principio sobre ustedes"

Al se sorprendió ante la respuesta, mientras su hermano preguntaba. "¿Al principio?"

Russel suspiró una vez más antes de proseguir con su relato, relajándose aún más en su asiento. "Al principio pensé que ella trabajaba para el enemigo. Pero hubo algo especial que me hizo recapacitar sobre esa suposición. Ella nunca nombro a la piedra filosofal ni nada que se refiriera a la alquimia"

"¿Entonces que es lo que preguntaba?" pregunto Al con curiosidad.

"Ella estaba solo interesada en saber de personas que ustedes dos conocieran. De hecho según me comento llego a nosotros a través de la información que una chica conocida suya le suministrara."

"¿Chica?" dijeron al unísono los hermanos.

"Si creo que se llamaba Clara"

"¿Clara la ladrona?" grito Ed.

"¿Como hizo para encontrarla?" agregó Al. "Esa chica si que era escurridiza"

Russel mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras hablaba nuevamente. "Si supieran las cosas que ella puede hacer no lo preguntarías. Créeme!"

Ed lo miro sorprendido, pero pareció entender. "Prosigue" le dijo en tono autoritario que paso desapercibido para el otro rubio.

"Bueno…Luego de un tiempo Fletcher se encariñó mucho con ella…no tuve más remedio que ofrecerle mi ayuda…"

"¿Que termino en?" pregunto Ed muy serio.

"Casándome con ella, para que no la deportaran y viajando junto a ella"

"¿Fletcher los acompañó?" preguntó Al.

"Si"

"¿Y el viaje termino en?" dijo el alquimista de acero más que serio.

"En Resembool. La persona que ella estaba buscando conocida suya era Winry"

El rostro de Ed era ilegible, Al por su lado estaba sorprendido.

"Pero… yo nunca los vi allí en Resembool" dijo Al que todavía no salía de la sorpresa.

"Para ese entonces tu ya te habías ido a lo de Izumi Curtis"

"¿Y que fue lo que hablaron entre ellas?" cuestionó el rubio de cabello largo.

"No lo sé muy bien…creo que le propuso algo y Winry no acepto"

"Y se fueron de allí" el mayor de los Elric concluyó.

"Exacto!"

"¿Y como es que terminaron juntas después? le pregunto Ed seriamente.

"Porque tres años después de que tu regresaras del otro lado y volvieras a desaparecer junto a tu hermano... Ella allí si acepto lo que Palaila le propuso. Tengo entendido que es por eso que ella viajo a Dracma. Allí debían de encontrarse"

"¿Y tu Russel que fue lo que estuviste haciendo?" pregunto curiosamente el menor de los Elrics.

"Llendo y viniendo entre Amestris y Aerugo. Palaila me consiguió una beca para estudiar en la universidad aquí. Es por eso que no nos divorciamos…" dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, como si en el fondo estuviera contento.

"Bien…bonito el tema de cómo conociste a Palaila pero lo que quiero saber ahora es eso que dijiste del atentado" dijo con voz autoritaria Ed.

"Palaila y Winry no solo se encontraron en Dracma sino que debían hacer algo allí. No se que era… de lo que si estoy seguro es que no lo terminaron…"

"Explícate" ordenó Ed.

"Aerugo tuvo que hacer un movimiento de sus mejores agentes para sacarlas de allí. Se que las cosas se complicaron y mucho… y el resultado fue dos de los mejores agentes de este país muertos, y ellas dos en un hospital"

"Eso que sucedió no fue un accidente. Palaila tardo un año en poder recuperarse de las heridas…y ya saben que sucedió con Winry"

"Uf!" bufó Ed enojado. "Toda lo que nos has contado en vez de aclarar las cosas las ha empañado aún más" le dijo con rabia, enojo, impotencia y un sin fin de sentimientos encontrados más.

"Entiendo como te sientes Ed"

"¿Hay una cosa que no logro entender Russel?" preguntó Al que se había quedado pensativo en ese último rato.

"Si dime" le contesto el otro rubio.

"Por lo que nos has contado… Palaila ha estado casada contigo durante mucho tiempo…"

"Si ha estado casada conmigo durante bastante tiempo y se ve que en estos últimos dos años lo ha olvidado porque volvió a casarse con ese Ned Nickerson" dijo esto ultimo apretando lo dientes, como si decir ese nombre le costara mucho.

"Pero ella se esta divorciando de él en estos momentos…"aclaro Ed.

"Si… y también quiere divorciarse de mí. Pero no puede" agregó Russel con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"¿Porque?" pregunto Al inocentemente.

"Los tiempos cambian y las leyes también… hace 8 años la ley era una, ahora es otra" aclaro con una sonrisa más triunfal. "Aunque no le cayo muy bien enterarse… ahí la vieron se desmayo cuando se enteró…" agrego.

Mientras Al reía por la acotación de Russel, Ed se levantaba para dirigirse a su habitación. "Bueno creo que por hoy ya he tenido suficiente. Iré a dormir" les aclaro el peli-largo rubio.

"Ed…" lo llamo Russel antes de que se marchara.

"¿Si?" este se giro a verlo ya estando en la base de la escalera.

"No te preocupes…ya sabremos como dilucidar todo esto. Yo te ayudaré." Dijo Russel amistosamente.

Ed lo miro a los ojos fijamente por un momento y luego sonrió. "Si…aunque me gustaría saber si tu Palaila te golpea tan fuerte como mi Winry a mí"

"Me gustaría decirte que si, pero no…"

"Gracias…ahora si que puedo irme a dormir tranquilo… vaya la suerte que tengo…de todas las mujeres vengo a buscarme la peor…" decía para nadie en especial Ed lastimosamente mientras subía las escaleras.

"¿Buscarse?" pregunto el chico Trigam al otro Elric que quedaba en la habitación.

"Yo diría más bien la mujer que le impusieron…aunque si tengo que decirte la verdad…."

"¿Si?"

"Yo y mi hermano solíamos pelear para ver quien se casaría con Winry… siempre ganaba yo… por suerte ahora el que lo hizo fue él…" le explico Al con alivio.

"Tienes razón… si hay dos personas que pueden soportarse mutuamente son ellos dos…"

"Estoy de acuerdo…"


	9. Chapter 9

Moven On 9

Nada de FMA me pertenece solo la idea de este fic.

Capítulo 9

El edificio de la universidad de ciencias Alquímicas era bastante grande y moderno. Por otro lado para Ed, el trabajo que el decano había podido conseguirle parecía prometedor o por lo menos nada aburrido. Las personas que trabajaban con él parecían ser gente buena e inteligente. A Ed no podía irle mejor, o eso le pasaba hasta que se le ocurrió ir a buscar a Winry por su trabajo y ambos regresar juntos a la casa.

Winry trabajaba en la universidad de Ciencias médicas, que era el edificio contiguo al de las ciencias de alquimia, así que Ed no debió caminar mucho para llegar al mismo.

Una vez hubo llegado se dirigió a la recepción para averiguar donde podía encontrar a

Winry y allí fue donde su día se vino cuesta abajo.

"Buenas tardes" saludo el alquimista a la recepcionista.

"Buenas tardes señor. ¿En que lo puedo ayudar? " respondió la recepcionista con una sonrisa.

"Estoy buscando a la Sra. Elric. ¿Podría informarme donde puedo encontrarla?"

"Lo siento señor pero creo que esta equivocado. Aquí no trabaja ninguna Sra. Elric" le contesto la mujer cortésmente.

"Ella trabaja aquí."afirmó Ed intentando no perder la calma. "Tal vez la conozca por su nombre de soltera. ¿Winry Rockbell?"

"Oh! Si…por favor perdóneme! Es que me cuesta todavía asimilar que esa chica se halla casado…encima dicen por ahí que el muchacho con quien se caso es un extranjero y un imbécil." explico la mujer como si hablara con un conocido de años.

Ed puso cara de pocos amigos y contesto seriamente sin perder los estribos. "El imbécil al que se refiere soy yo"

La mujer lo miro sorprendida."Oh! discúlpeme"

"No hay problema" contesto el rubio brindándole una media sonrisa. "Imagino que siempre se tiende a pensar así de los desconocidos, hasta que se los conoce"

"Imagino que así es" contesto la mujer con una sonrisa. "Podrá encontrar a la Sra. Elric en el segundo piso, en el laboratorio"

"Muchas gracias."

"De nada"

El laboratorio pudo encontrarlo fácilmente, aunque lo que encontró dentro de él no fue de su agrado…

"Winry!" le grito Ed, con bastante enojo y celos. "¿Que estas haciendo?"

Winry quien se encontraba hablando animadamente con dos muchachos, se giro al escuchar la voz de quien parecía ser su marido. "Hola Ed. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa. Ed se sorprendió. Era la primera vez desde que la encontraron que Winry lo recibía con una de esas sonrisas.

Haciendo a un lado su enojo y el gran caudal de celos contesto. "Vine a buscarte…así podremos volver los dos juntos a casa"

"Ahh! Genial" contesto la chica con una vocecita suave que denotaba dulzura y que Ed hace muchos años no escuchaba de ella..

Ed se sorprendió aún más.¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Tal vez su Winry de siempre estaba reapareciendo?

"Winry!" la llamo uno de los muchachos que estaban presentes. "¿Entonces quedamos como habíamos convenido?"

"Por supuesto Armand" contesto la rubia.

"Perfecto" agrego el otro muchacho que también había allí mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en la mejilla y proseguía diciendo. "Entonces nos veremos la semana que viene"

El susodicho Armand hizo lo mismo de saludarla con un beso en la mejilla y ambos salieron juntos del laboratorio. A todo esto Ed no estaba de muy buenos humores. Primero había encontrado a su esposa flirteando con dos tipos que el nunca había visto. Segundo su esposa comienza a tener gestos que eran más característicos de la Winry de antaño y no de esta nueva que era completamente desconocida para él, pero al mismo tiempo muy atrayente. Tercero esos dos tipos la saludan con un beso en la mejilla y lo peor de todo…ella no les hizo nada.

"Quienes eran esos!" inquirió Ed con cara de pocos amigos y una voz que denotaba un frío glacial.

"Un par de amigos" contestó Winry casualmente, mientras recogía sus cosas del escritorio.

"No creo que se flirtee con amigos y mucho menos que se salude a los mismos con besos" le aclaro Ed con toda la sequedad posible que su voz podía denotar en el momento.

Winry paro en seco lo que estaba haciendo y se giro para observar a Ed. Al rato comenzó a reír.

"Esto a mi no me da risa Winry" dijo Ed de una forma seria y traspasando a Winry con su mirada. Esta actitud parece ser que tuvo sus efectos en la chica porque dejo de reír.

"¿Acaso no notaste algo raro en la voz de esos chicos?" comenzó a preguntarle la rubia a Ed intentando mantenerse seria.

Esto tomo al alquimista desprevenido.

"¿Acaso no notaste que su voz era un tanto afeminada?" prosiguió la chica.

"¿Que?" Era cierto. Winry tenía razón. El también lo había notado.

"Ed… Armand y Gabriel son novios"

Ed se quedo mudo y Winry prosiguió.

"No puedo creer que te hallas puesto celoso de ellos dos" decía la chica casi sin poder contener la risa.

"¿Acaso tu no te hubieras puesto celosa de estar en mi lugar?" le retruco el rubio.

"Puede ser…" contesto la chica. Y esta era una respuesta que el alquimista si no se esperaba.

Ed la miró extrañado. "Hoy estas muy buena y poco violenta. ¿Acaso paso algo?"

"Si"

"¿Y se puede saber que fue lo que paso?"

"Si"

"Me lo puedes decir. ¿Entonces?"

"Necesito que me hagas un favor"

"¿Solo por eso?"

"Si. Calculo que si necesito un favor tuyo, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es no golpearte y tratarte bien. ¿No?" le explico la rubia.

"Estoy de acuerdo" contesto Ed con desgano. Ya debía de haberse imaginado que algo así estaría pasando…

Ya en camino hacia la casa….

"¿Se puede saber cual es el favor que necesitas?" le pregunto Ed.

Winry no contesto al principio. De hecho parecía estar nerviosa.

"Una amiga mía esta viniendo" al fin contesto Winry.

Ed la miro extrañado. "No te entiendo"

"¿Recuerdas a Fletcher?"

"¿El hermano de Russel?"

"Si"

"¿Que sucede con él?"

"El esta enamorado de una amiga mía"

"Si es de Gabriela. Mejor que te olvides de que te ayude. No voy a hacer nada que pueda lastimar los sentimientos de mi hermano." le contesto Ed seriamente.

"¿Acaso Al te dijo que le gustaba Gabriela?" pregunto Winry.

"No. Pero me lo imagino"

"Igual no se trata de Gabriela ni de Palaila" le explico la rubia.

"¿Entonces de quien?" pregunto el rubio sorprendido.

"De una amiga mía llamada Scieszka" respondió la chica distraídamente mientras proseguían su camino a la casa.

"¿Scieszka?¿ Una chica flaca, ojos marrones, pelo castaño, que usa gafas y le encantan los libros?" se la describió el alquimista.

"Si. ¿Acaso la conoces?"

"No tanto, solo la vi un par de veces, hace muchos años" mintió Ed. "¿Dime que sucede con Scieszka y Fletcher?"

"Bueno, pues están enamorados. Están llevando una relación a escondidas. Nosotras los ayudamos cuando podemos. Tu sabes!"

"No. No se…" contesto Ed incrédulamente.

"Ed… Scieszka le lleva unos cuantos años de edad a Fletcher. Y esta diferencia de edad no le gusta en nada a Russel"

"Y Russel ahora esta viviendo en nuestra casa" afirmo Ed.

"Mi casa" le aclaró Winry.

"Es nuestra mientras estemos casados" le recalco Ed.

"En realidad tampoco es mía porque también es de Gabriela y Palaila" explico Winry.

"Entonces es tuya, mía, de Gabriela, de Palaila y de Russel".

"Ed… no quieras fallecer joven. ¿Si?" lo amenazó Winry con cara de pocos amigos.

"Está bien…"dijo Ed frenando la discusión. "Como puedo ayudarte con Fletcher y Scieszka".

"Necesito que te lleves a Russel a dar un largo paseo"

"No te entiendo. ¿A que te refieres con largo paseo?"

"Que te lo lleves varios días. A eso me refiero"

"Winry" le dijo Ed cansadamente. "Russel y yo no somos justamente los mejores amigos".

"Lo sé. Pero estoy segura que algo se te ocurrirá" le respondió la rubia con una sonrisa dulce que ilumino el corazón de Ed mientras duró.

"No creo que pueda ayudarte…"

"Ohhh! Vamos Ed. Estoy siendo buena, poco violenta solo por esto." Le dijo Winry con cierto dejo de amenaza en su voz.

"Lo se… pero considerando que estoy acostumbrado a recibir tus golpes…creo que no será problema" le contesto el rubio con una sonrisa triunfadora.

"Vamos Ed" le susurró la chica seductoramente en su oído. "¿Que más quieres a cambio?"

Ed tenía su oportunidad así que la aprovecho.

"Primero…no quiero más golpes, por ningún tipo de motivo"

"¿Que? ¿Y que hay si me tocas el trasero como paso esa vez?" retruco Winry con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

"¿Quieres que te ayude o no?"

"Está bien. Hecho" contesto la chica lamentándose por lo bajo.

"Segundo…quiero que me trates bien. No más insultos, ni nada de eso."

"Esta bien. No lo haré más" le aseguro la chica.

"Tercero…quiero dormir en otro lado que no sea esa habitación de mala muerte donde duermo con mi hermano y encima ahora con Russel" inquirió Ed con una sonrisa pícara.

"Puedes dormir en el sofa del living"

"Estaba pensando más bien en tu habitación"

"Estás loco!" le recalcó la rubia.

"Somos marido y mujer… no creo que eso nos cause problemas" le explicó el chico.

"Somos pero de mentira…en seis meses pienso divorciarme" le aseguro la rubia.

"¿Y que tal si no te doy el divorcio…?" le pregunto el chico adquiriendo un rostro serio.

"Tengo mis influencias para obligarte…" afirmo la muchacha.

¿Quieres que te ayude con lo de Scieszka? Pregunto el chico con picardía, cambiando de tema. Ese no era el lugar ni el momento de hablar del tema que estaba surgiendo a la luz, y por sobre todas las cosas porque habían un montón de cuestiones que primero él mismo debía entender. Lo único que por ahora tenía en claro…era que quería estar junto a ella por lo menos el tiempo que durara y lo peor era… que todavía no entendía bien porque.

"Si quiero que me ayudes con eso".

"¿Entonces que dices? ¿Puedo mudarme a tu habitación?"

"Habrá que comprar una cama" afirmo la chica.

"¿Para que? Creo haber visto que tienes una cama de dos plazas. Ahí cabemos los dos tranquilamente" le dijo el alquimista con una sonrisa fanfarrona.

"Edddd… No cambies tu suerte… recuerda que hoy esta a tu favor, mañana puede que no" le contesto Winry con una mirada asesina que puso de punta sus nervios, pelos, y todo junto.

"Esta bien….Winry" contesto asustado. "Te ayudaré con el tema de Russel"

"Bien…ENANITO"

Ed ni se inmuto. Todavía estaba asustado de esa mirada asesina.

"Este es el plan" le dijo la chica acercándose a él a explicarle.


	10. Chapter 10

Move On 10

Nada de FMA me pertenece solo la idea de este fic.

Capítulo 10

Era ya de noche...Al y Ed se encontraban en el living hablando una vez que todo el resto de los habitantes de la casa

se hubieran retirado a dormir.

"No puedo creer lo que me cuentas hermano!" decía Al muy sorprendido.

"Sí. A mi tambíen me sorprendió cuando lo escuche" contestaba Ed.

"¿Y que vas a hacer?"

"Voy a ayudarla. Logre a cambio un trato bastante satisfactorio para mi persona" afirmaba el rubio con sonrisa y mirada

pervertida que no paso desapercibida por el menor de los Elrics.

"No quiero imaginarme que fue" dijo Al casi en un susurro imperceptible. "Y dime... ¿que rol ocupo yo en todo esto?"

"Tu serás el encargado de llevarte a Russel lejos de aquí por el tiempo que Fletcher y Sciezka estén"

"Pensé que Winry te había pedido el favor a tí..."

"Es cierto... pero es necesario que me quede para averiguar más cosas." contesto el alquimista en tono serio mientras

proseguía con su explicación. "El hecho de que Fletcher y Sciezka se conozcan, y que las dueñas de casa a su vez

conozcan a ambos...¿No te genera dudas?"

"Siiii..." contesto Al pensativo. "¿Acaso crees que el general Mustang tenga algo que ver con todo esto o que el ya halla

sabido algo de antemano que no nos dijo?"

"Recuerda que fuimos enviados aquí casi inmediatamente después de haber regresado a Amestris" afirmo Ed.

"Y tampoco nos suministró mucha información. Más bien dijo que Winry no había podido ser encontrada. Cuando en

realidad parece que todos saben su localización" agregó Al.

"Es lo que pensaba. Habrá que ver que dice Scieszka al respecto de todo esto..."

"¿Cuando es que llega?" pregunto Al.

"En una semana"

"Es tiempo suficiente para organizar algún viaje con Russel" contesto Al pensando ya las opciones de como hacer para

llevarse a Russel lejos de ahi por un tiempo.

"Bueno Al! Será mejor ir a dormir que mañana antes de trabajar quiero ver de comprar una nueva cama"

"¿Cama?" pregunto el menor de los Elrics sorprendido por el súbito cambio en la conversación.

"De ahora en adelante dormiré en la habitación de Winry. Y como ella no quiere compartir su cama... debo comprar una"

"¿Cómo?" pregunto aún más sorprendido el castaño.

"¿Acaso no somos marido y mujer?" dijo Ed con una sonrisa pícara.

"Siii...pero...¿No te parece que te estás tomando muy en serio esto del matrimonio? Recuerda que ella pretende divorciarce..."

"Eso lo veremos hermanito..." dijo el alquimista aún más sonriente.

"Uf! La verdad que no logro entenderte hermano"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Has estados años y años negando tus sentimientos hacía ella y ahora pretendes que todo sea...¿como hubiera debido ser de la

nada? Me parece que te va a costar mucho más de lo crees..." contesto Al en un tono cansado.

Eso hizo que Ed se pusiera serio... y la verdad era que nunca antes se había puesto a pensar en sus sentimientos hacía ella. Es

más ni siquiera entendía el porque de su comportamiento actual.¿ Porque quería ser su esposo en toda la signifacancia que esa

palabra englobaba? No lo sabía...aún.

"Es hora de ir a dormir Al..." le dijo seriamente a su hermano mientras él mismo ya se levantaba para dirigirse a su habitación.

La semana paso rápido. Ahora la habitación oficial de Ed era también la de Winry y ella había cumplido todas sus promesas: no

más insultos, golpes y lo de la habitación. Claro... que aunque ella no suministrara los golpes aún quedaban Russel y Palaila para

hacerlo por ella, cosa que ya se había hecho habitual. Tocaba o decía algo de más y la paliza no venía al instante sino horas

después cuando Winry tenía la oportunidad de poner al corriente a su amiga y cuando su amiga no tenía el tiempo para suministrar

la paliza...lo hacía Russel por ella. Básicamente según los pensamientos de Ed, el Gran Russel se había vendido completa y llanamente a los mandatos de su esposa...

Al finalizar la semana Al ya había encontrado una excusa para llevarse a Russel del lugar. Irían al campo a visitar a un viejo profesor

muy sabedor de los temas de alquimia. Aunque Ed no había entendido muy bien porque Gabriela quiso ir con ellos...igual eso no

importaba, la cara de felicidad de Al cuando se enteró de que ella iría no tenía precio para su adolorido hermano mayor (Russel le

había suministrado una paliza por partida doble a petición de su esposa para mantenerlo a raya por los siguientes dias...el muy

bastardo se había vuelto bastante fuerte...)

Al día de que se hubieran marchado Fletcher y Scieszka llegaron...los dos se veían muy felices, aunque la felicidad de Sciezka cesó una vez se percató de la presencia de Ed en la casa...

"¿Osea que ustedes dos están casados?" preguntaban al unísono Fletcher y Scieszka muy sorprendidos.

"Me parece que nosotros dos somos los únicos que no nos hemos casado hasta ahora" agregaba la castaña de anteojos.

"No te preocupes que una vez sea mayor de edad mi hermano no podrá interferir más en nosotros" la consolaba el menor de los

Trigam.

"Si lo se... amorcito" le decía Scieszka mientras se besaban delante de todos.

"El amor no tiene límites" pensaba para sus adentros Ed, observándolos con cierto espanto, mientras que por el otro lado Winry y Palaila los observaban con felicidad.

El día pasó rápidamente y Ed pudo ponerse al corriente de muchas cosas que habían pasado entre la pareja recién llegada, aunque esperaba la oportunidad de poder hablar a solas con Scieszka y por suerte ese momento llegó más rápido de lo que él se imagino.

Ed se encontraba sentado en el living. Scieszka frente a él . Los dos en silencio. El observándola y ella desviando la mirada. El primero en hablar fue él.

"Dime...¿Que sabes tú de todo esto?"

"No entiendo" fue su elusiva respuesta.

"¿Sabés algo de lo que le sucedió a Winry? ¿No es así?"

La castaña suspiro cansadamente y con voz que denotaba derrota hablo.

"Yo estaba a su lado cuando Winry decidió irse de viaje. Lo hizo justo en el momento en el cual tú y tu hermano desaparecían a través de la puerta"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Ed sorprendido.

"Es lo que escuchaste Ed. Y si no entiendes lo que significa, será que el haber estado en el otro lado terminó de arruinar tu cerebro" le contesto la castaña con una mirada y voz que marcaban una considerable bronca y enojo.

"Scieszka... por favor necesito saber que sucedió. ¿Porque jamás regresó a Rezembool?" preguntó el chico desesperadamente, olvidandose las anteriores palabras emitidas por la chica.

La bibliotecaria se mantuvo seria, mirando hacía el piso. Su rostro y ojos expresaban aún más enojo.

"Siempre fuiste un egoista. Siempre has querido jugar al heroe, no importando que suceda a los demás. Quieres saber que paso cuando en realidad debieras analizar el porque inicialmente ella tomo la decisión de irse. Y esa decisión Full Metal la tomo por tí" dijo la chica con una voz glacial.

Ed estaba estupefacto y Scieszka prosiguió.

"Dime Ed. ¿Si no hubieras estado buscando la piedra filosofal durante todos esos años y no hubiera pasado nada de lo que paso con ustedes te hubieras quedado realmente en Rezembool?"

Ed lo pensó por unos instantes y contesto muy seriamente. "No"

"Ella siempre se quedó en Rezembool para estar ahí por si ustedes la necesitaban en algo Ed. Ella en muchos aspectos es muy parecida a tí y una vez que la razón que la mantenía atada a su hogar desapareció, ella también lo hizo." explico la castaña seriamente con el mismo tono de voz usado anteriormente, para luego proseguir..."Solo los mas grandes genios son invitados a formar parte de la elite de Aerugo y a ella ya le habían ofrecido esa opción mucho antes de que decidiera aceptarla. En su momento no lo hizo por ustedes, pero luego ya no había más razón para recharzarla y por eso la acepto".

"Scieszka... si lo que quieres es hacerme sentir mal. Creéme que ya lo has hecho!" dijo por lo bajo el rubio sintiendose muy miserable, desconsiderado y todo junto.

"Dime Ed. ¿En algún momento pensaste en Winry?"

Ed no podía contestar a esa pregunta. Sí se había preocupado por su seguridad, ¿pero alguna vez pensó en lo que ella sentía?

"Uf!" el bufido de la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Mustang te envio directamente aquí. ¿No es así?" prosiguió la castaña.

"Si. ¿Acaso el ya sabía que encontraría a Winry aquí?"

"El fue el primero en salir a buscar a Winry y fue quien la encontró"

"El muy bastardo me mintió..."

"Lo hizo para protegerlos"

"No te entiendo Scieszka"

"Lo harás cuando convivas más en esta casa y en este país" con esto último dicho la castaña militar se levanto y se dirigió hacía a su habitación, dejando a un jovén alquimista sumido en su más profundos pensamientos.


	11. Chapter 11

Move On 11

Nada de FMA me pertenece solo la idea de este fic.

Capítulo 11

Los días fueron pasando y pronto llegó la hora de que Scieszka y Fletcher se marcharan. La militar luego de esa charla que mantuvieran solo se remitió a hacer oídos sordos a las preguntas que Ed atinaba a seguir haciendo, dando como resultado que el alquimista se cansara y simplemente dejara de hacerlo. De todas formas a Ed la corta charla que había mantenido con la librera le había servido por lo menos para ir sumando algunas piezas más al rompecabezas que se presentaba a su frente.

"¿Que estas haciendo?"

"Solo estoy pensando"

"Mirándome el busto… ¿No es así?"

"Solo miraba hacía tu lado…no te estaba mirando el busto….¿Acaso no se puede pensar mientras se mira algo?"

"¿Acaso lo admites?"

"Winryyyy….Por favor! ¿Podemos parar esta discusión sin sentido?"

"No me gusta que me mires" le contesto la aludida mientras se levantaba de su cama para dirigirse al baño.

"¿No te gusta? ¿Y desde cuando es así?" contesto el alquimista de acero que también se levantaba de su cama para ir tras ella, sorprendido y enojado al mismo tiempo por la respuesta que había recibido.

"Desde siempre!" le contestaba ella levantando la voz y dándole la espalda.

"Que cuestión!" comenzó a decir con sarcasmo el chico. "Anteanoche cuando llegaste completamente borracha" dijo acentuando la palabra borracha. "No te molesto para nada acostarte en: mí cama y conmigo dentro de ella. Y encima toquetearme!"

"Yo no hice eso… solo me acosté ahí porque me equivoque de cama y tu a los pocos segundos me sacaste de allí., bastante enojado" contesto ella frenándose en la puerta del baño.

"Claro que lo hiciste! Cuando me abrazaste como si fuera un muñeco de peluche, a los segundos de acostarte en mi cama!" contesto el rubio con cierto enojo y ofensa.

"Bueno en ese caso no es mi culpa que te parezcas a un peluche" aseguro la rubia. "¿Acaso no te has visto en el espejo?" agrego.

"Estas hablando de mi estatura. ¿No es así?" pregunto el chico dudando de a que se refería.

"Estoy hablando de todo" contesto la chica bajando su mirada y prosiguiendo hacia el baño, como con resignación.

Ed se dio por vencido. "¿Porque siempre tienes que ser tu la que ganas?" dijo en voz alta para que la chica lo escuchara.

"Porque soy la más inteligente de los dos" contesto ella girándose nuevamente para verlo a la cara con una sonrisa de ironía. "¿Y tu porque estabas tan enojado la otra noche que llegue borracha? Claro! Si se puede saber."

El alquimista suspiró resignado y contesto en voz baja casi en un suspiro. " El otro día que decidiste salir a festejar no se que cosa con tus amigas y que volviste borracha…"

"¿Si?" lo apuro Winry para que prosiguiera.

"Ese día hacía un mes desde que nos casamos"

"¿Y?" pregunto la rubia no entendiendo a donde quería llegar el muchacho.

"Y que podrías haberte quedado para festejarlo, en vez de salir con tus amigas" contesto el rubio como despertando el enojo que había sentido en ese momento.

"No puedo creerlo!" respondió la rubia en voz muy alta. "¿Que más quieres? Te presente entre mis conocidos como mi esposo, te permití que te traigas una cama para dormir en mi habitación, te prometí no golpearte más y encima ahora quieres que me acuerde de cuando es teóricamente nuestro aniversario ¿Y que encima de todo me quede a festejarlo contigo?"

"Si claro…tu serás la que no me golpea más, pero Russel y Páliala lo hacen por ti. Así que esa descuéntala." Aclaro el chico sarcásticamente.

"Con lo pervertido que eres tengo que asegurarme" explico la chica.

"No soy un pervertido" afirmo el alquimista.

"Por supuesto! ¿Y el otro día cuando entraste al baño mientras me bañaba?"

"Pagué muy caro esa equivocación. Hasta mi hermano me lo hizo pagar!" aseguro Ed ya al borde de la histeria, sino fuera que al girar su rostro hacia un costado se percato de que todo el resto de los habitantes de la casa estaban presenciando la discusión entre los dos, como espectadores en una obra de teatro. Hasta aplaudieron y todo!

Rápidamente Winry sin decir nada se metió al baño (si estaba avergonzada no lo parecía) y Ed camino derecho de nuevo hacia la habitación bastante enojado.

Horas después todos se encaminaban a sus quehaceres diarios. Las chicas se habían ido por su lado, dado que argumentaron tener una reunión importante, mientras que los muchachos se dirigieron por su cuenta a sus respectivos trabajos.

En el camino Russel iba caminando por detrás cabizbajo, sumido en sus pensamientos. Por otro lado Ed y Al iban por delante, el mayor de los hermanos callado y muy enojado, mientras que el menor intentaba hablar con él.

"Hermano!" decía el castaño. "¿Podrías dignarte siquiera a hablarme? ¿No puedo creer que te hayas ofendido por una tontera como esa de hoy a la mañana?"

"Que todos hayan presenciado mi discusión con Winry y encima haber aplaudido! No es poca cosa!" contesto por vez primera el peli-largo.

"Vamosss! Fue solo un chiste. Además la verdad que se veían bastante cómicos los dos"

"Yo no lo veo así"

"La verdad que no logro entenderte!" dijo esta vez el menor casi en un suspiro.

Esto hizo parar en seco al alquimista. "¿A que te refieres?"

"Te estas comportando como si tu y Winry fueran verdaderos esposos"

"Lo somos" le contesto secamente su hermano.

"Solo por un papel"

"¿Y?"

"Hermano! A veces parece que estuvieras como obsesionado!" contesto el castaño.

"En algún aspecto lo estoy" respondió el otro con voz baja.

"¿Cómo?"

"No es fácil darse cuenta de los errores de uno Al. Y más cuando sientes que has perdido mucho a costa de ellos."Contesto el mayor con voz dolida bajando su mirada al piso.

"¿Te refieres a Winry?"

"Si"

"Pero no la hemos perdido" dijo suavemente el menor de los Elrics.

"Tu no…pero yo si…" contesto casi en un suspiro.

En ese momento Al pareció entender las circunstancias de su hermano. "Por eso vives recalcándole a ella que ahora son marido y mujer. ¿No?"

Ed le dio una sonrisa sincera. "Por la misma razón que tengo que insistir en recuperar lo que perdí" le dijo.

"Pero nunca supiste si alguna vez lo tuviste" contesto el menor devolviendo la misma sonrisa.

"¿Tu lo crees?"

El castaño bajo el rostro sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Siempre supe que a mí me quería como a un hermano y a ti como algo más. Eso se veía a leguas!"

"¿Entonces porque querías hacerme creer lo contrario hace un rato nomás?" pregunto el otro chico incrédulamente a su hermano menor.

"Para que no te la creas demasiado. Solo por eso. Hoy por la mañana tu te fuiste enojado y casi diría avergonzado a la habitación, mientras que Winry ni se mosqueo por lo sucedido" explico el castaño.

"Si lo se. Que poca llegada tengo! ¿No? " Dijo el otro chico con desgano.

"No te preocupes hermano. Al final todo saldrá bien!" fueron las palabras de Al para levantar el ánimo a su hermano.

"Bueno con toda esta charla nos hemos retrasado" dijo Ed más animado. "Tanto así que Russel ya nos esta alcanzando" agrego mirando hacia atrás para ver como Russel se acercaba a paso lento hacia ellos.

"Si es cierto. ¿Qué le pasara a Russel?" pregunto el castaño.

"No lo se… desde que las chicas dijeron que tenían una reunión especial hoy por la mañana que esta así"

"¿Y si preguntamos?" dijo el menor mirando a su hermano.

"Si"

"Russel!" lo llamó Ed. El rubio levanto su mirada y le sonrió débilmente.

"Si que sucede Elric" contesto este.

"¿Que te esta pasando que estas tan serio?" pregunto el menor de los Elrics.

El chico Trigam solo se remitió a observarlos silenciosamente como con la mirada perdida y solo dijo: "Ya entenderán lo que me pasa cuando lleguemos hoy a casa" dicho eso prosiguió su camino y los hermanos Elrics entendieron que mucho más no le sacarían, así que también ellos prosiguieron su camino hacía el trabajo.

El día había transcurrido tranquilamente, la gente de la universidad era bastante agradable y Ed se sentía a gusto trabajando con ellos. Lo único raro es que no había visto a Winry ni a ninguna de sus amigas durante todo el día y cuando preguntara en la universidad por alguna de ellas, la única respuesta era que aún se encontraban en reunión. Por otro lado Russel seguía igual de cabizbajo como en la mañana.

Al terminar el día todos se dirigieron nuevamente a casa, para encontrar en ella tres chicas hiperactivas preparándose para irse a algún lado.

La casa estaba tal cual como por la mañana, con la única diferencia que dos escaparates del living estaban abiertos. A simple vista cuando estos estaban cerrados uno pensaría que eran solo muebles de decoración que guardaban solo vajilla. Pero no…. lo que esos muebles guardaban eran nada menos y nada más que armas. Todo tipo de armas…

Russel observaba la escena que tenía delante de él con indiferencia como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a ella. Por el otro lado Ed y Al no podían creer lo que veían y la preocupación y el temor empezó a invadirlos.

"¿Winry? "Llamo a la rubia que se encontraba haciendo un bolso frenéticamente en el living. "¿Que esta pasando? ¿Qué es todo esto?" pregunto el rubio a su esposa.

La chica ni siquiera se digno a levantar la vista para contestarle. "Tenemos misión, en menos de dos horas tenemos que abandonar el país" fue su corta respuesta.

"¿A que se refiere con misión?" le pregunto Al a Gabriela que estaba llevándole unos cuchillos a Winry para colocarlos en el bolso. Aunque no obtuvo respuesta dado que Páliala salió al cruce haciéndoles una pregunta a sus amigas.

"¿Cuantas armas automáticas llevaremos?"

"Con seis bastarán" contesto Gabriela.

El tiempo paso y las preguntas que fueron hechas por Al y Ed obtuvieron oídos sordos. A la hora las chicas habían terminado de empacar y cambiarse. Páliala estaba vestida con unas calzas tipo pescador, musculosa y zapatillas. En su hombro llevaba una escopeta y en una especie de bolsillo de la media un cuchillo. Gabriela por su lado estaba vestida con pantalón de cuero, musculosa, botas y chaleco de cuero. Si llevaba armas no se veían. Winry por último llevaba una calza negra corta, musculosa, zapatillas y muñequeras. Tampoco se le veían armas.

Así las tres salieron de la casa cada una cargando un bolso que por como se veían estaban bien cargados de municiones y armas de todo tipo.

"Bueno nos vemos" dijo Winry antes de salir a los muchachos que se encontraban allí parados todavía un tanto sorprendidos por lo que encontraron al llegar.

"Si" prosiguió Páliala. "En un par de semanas estaremos de regreso" comento para luego también salir.

"Claro si sobrevivimos" agrego Gabriela con una sonrisa y guiñando un ojo a Al para también salir.

Ed y Al se habían quedado estupefactos viendo como ellas se iban, mientras que Russel que estaba sentado en una silla del living miraba con cara de preocupación la puerta por donde antes habían pasado las chicas. Al termino de unos segundos este se levantó y hablo: "Bienvenidos a mi mundo" les dijo a los hermanos Elrics.

"¿Cómo?" fue Al el primero en hablar.

Russel sonrió irónicamente. "Esto que han visto sucede muy a menudo" comento. "Aquí los profesores también son agentes. Esta es la manera que tiene este gobierno de solucionar los problemas en sus fronteras. Su forma de ver las cosas es muy sencilla… para que tener un ejército si teniendo a un puñado de agentes bien entrenados puedes lograr el mismo objetivo. Y no solo bien entrenados sino bien instruidos!"

"Nosotros también somos profesores" aclaró Ed. "¿Porque no nos llaman a nosotros?"

"Porque somos extranjeros" contesto Russel. "Y aún están probando nuestra fidelidad".

"¿Y entonces que hacemos?" pregunto Al.

"Esperar a que ellas vuelvan sanas y salvas y seguir mientras tanto con nuestra vida lo más normalmente posible aquí" respondió Russel encogiéndose de hombros y subiendo las escaleras para irse a su habitación.

"Russel!" lo llamó Ed.

"¿Si?" respondió este girando la cabeza para verlo.

"¿Es por esto que estabas preocupado y pensativo hoy? Tú sabías que esto iba a pasar. ¿No es así?" pregunto Ed seriamente.

"Si… esto siempre pasa cada vez que ellas tienen esas reuniones especiales"


	12. Chapter 12

Move On 12

Disculpen la gran demora en actualizar este fic pero bueno…. aquí sigue.

Nada de FMA me pertenece

Como si todo hubiera estado bien planeado las chicas regresaron al cabo de dos semanas, tal y como habían dicho antes de irse, sanas y salvas para tranquilidad de los muchachos que estaban esperando por ellas.

Durante el transcurso de esas dos semanas Ed y Al tuvieron la oportunidad de ponerse al corriente con las costumbres del país, hacerse de nuevos conocidos y lo que fue mejor poder charlar más a fondo con Russel. Si bien no les dijo mucho más de lo que ya sabían, pudieron ponerse al corriente de las extrañas mañas y características que las tres muchachas que habitaban la casa tenían. En definitiva lo que pudieron sacar en limpio era que las tres chicas eran lindas, genios y muy pero muy peligrosas; en una palabra soldados perfectos para un ejército bien imperfecto como era el de Aerugo.

Por suerte Winry había regresado con más cansancio que con ganas de pelear, mientras que su pelirroja amiga Páliala al regresar fue directo a tomarse todo el alcohol que pudiera haber en la casa y Gabriela directamente a darse un buen baño, prácticamente no se mediaron palabras entre la población masculina y femenina de la casa, lo que dejo bastante sorprendidos a los hermanos Elric.

"Esto es muy común que suceda" dijo con aire despreocupado Russel a los hermanos, mientras se disponía a ir detrás de su esposa para evitar que trague hasta el alcohol etílico del baño. "En unos días volverán a la normalidad" dijo ya estando lejos.

"Bueno creo que iré a ver como se encuentra Winry"

"Yo iré a preparar algo de comer, ya es hora casi de la cena"

"Esta bien Al" contestó Ed tranquilamente mientras subía las escaleras.

Ed encontró a la chica completamente dormida, aún seguía con la misma ropa con la que llegó y con sus zapatillas puestas, así que fue directamente a sacarle el calzado y a taparla con alguna cobija para que pudiera descansar mejor.

"¿Puedes ayudarme a cambiarme?" pregunto la chica al sentir el movimiento de Ed al sacarle las zapatillas. "Estoy agotada" fue todo lo que dijo abriendo sus ojos.

El chico le sonrió calidamente. "¿Estas segura que esto de ayudarte a cambiarte no me costará la vida?" aprovechó a preguntarle pícaramente mientras se sentaba en la cama a su lado.

"No hoy…tal vez mañana o pasado si veo que se te va la mano…"

"Intentaré que no suceda" contestó el chico levantándose para buscar su ropa de noche, mientras la chica se quitaba lo que tenía puesto y se quedaba en ropa interior.

Verla en ropa interior debería haber despertado todos sus instintos masculinos en ese momento pero sin embargo no sucedió. Winry se veía tan cansada que los únicos pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de Ed eran solo preguntas de lo que ella habría estado haciendo esas dos semanas. Al terminar de ayudarla, ella se había quedado dormida nuevamente, pero utilizando el brazo de Ed como almohada, cosa a la que él no le vio problema ya que le dio la oportunidad de acurrucarse a su lado.

Permanecieron de ese modo algunos minutos hasta que gritos y muchos ruido de cosas rotas comenzaron a oirse en la planta de abajo.

"Será mejor que vallas a ayudarlos" le dijo Winry con los ojos entrecerrados mientras soltaba su brazo y agarraba bien la verdadera almohada. "Pal, puede ponerse muy violenta cuando esta muy alcoholizada. A tu hermano y a Russel no les debe de estar llendo bien"

Ed la tapo bien con las mantas de la cama y ya estaba saliendo casi de la habitación cuando la chica agregó. "Y no se olviden de Gabriela. A estas alturas debe de haberse quedado dormida en el baño"

El chico la observó incrédulo. "¿Y quien la va a sacar de allí? Tu estas agotada como para ir a sacarla de allí, Pálaila esta borracha y…."

"Dile a tu hermano que lo haga, igualmente ella jamás toma un baño con hombres en la casa totalmente desnuda"

"¡Valla confianza que nos tiene!" dijo Ed sarcásticamente mientras salía completamente de la habitación.

Las cosas abajo estaban tan mal como se escuchaban arriba, sin contar que en el baño Gabriela se había quedado efectivamente dormida pero con el agua aún corriendo y a esas alturas el agua comenzaba a salir ya del baño y a escurrirse por el resto de la casa.

Abajo Russel estaba siendo golpeado por su esposa mientras que Al se encontraba debajo de toda la vajilla de cocina que había caído sobre el. Ed hizo lo suyo con la alquimia para solucionar el problema de la vajilla, envió a su hermano arriba al baño a sacar a la castaña de allí y llevarla a su habitación mientras él iba directo a ayudar a Russel.

Decir que fue fácil solucionar el problema con la pelirroja, sería decir una mentira. A los dos chicos les llevo bastante tiempo, hasta que lograron poner a dormir a la chica. Russel se la llevó con el a su habitación. Al por su lado ya había solucionado lo otro y estaba en su habitación ya descansando y Ed siguió el mismo camino ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos….. las cosas estaban complicándose, tendría que hablar con Mustang urgentemente y si era necesario ponerlo entre la espada y la pared para que contesté sus interrogantes…. Habían cosas que no estaban claras según Scieszka él había sido el primero en encontrar a Winry y si les había mentido había sido para protegerlos a ellos dos, pero protegerlos de que? Por otro lado aún quedaban unas cuantas cosas por conocer sobre Aerugo.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Nada de FMA me pertenece

Al día siguiente, cuando Ed despertó la casa entera se encontraba sumida en un profundo silencio. Winry dormía en la cama de al lado plácidamente y no tenía intenciones de despertarla después de los acontecimientos del día anterior. Es más también tenía miedo de que si lo hacía su vida podría correr grave riesgo a causa de lo que la rubia pudiera hacerle por ello. Si por él hubiera sido la noche anterior tampoco se abría acostado en su cama sino más bien junto a Winry para que su brazo le volviera a servir como almohada, como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Pero…tampoco se atrevió, así que solo opto por levantarse, cambiarse y salir de la habitación.

En el resto de la casa las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, el baño ya estaba seco y alguien se había ocupado de secar las escaleras llenas de agua, al igual que ordenar todas las cosas que Palaila había arrojado. Ya llegando a la cocina se dio cuenta que Al y Russel se encontraban allí desayunando. Claro! Si bien lo de la noche anterior los había descolocado las cosas seguían el rumbo de siempre. Había que ir a trabajar! El percatarse de está situación puso a Ed de un humor de pocos amigos.

"Buen día"

"Hola hermano! Buen día. ¿Qué tal esta Winry?" contesto Al mientras se disponía a servir el desayuno también para su hermano.

"Durmiendo" fue su rápida respuesta, aunque al darse cuenta que la situación de Russel anoche había sido la peor, decidió preguntar como estaban las cosas, aunque con un dejo de ironía "¿Y que tal esta Palaila? ¿Menos violenta?"

"Ja! Si te parece que Palaila anoche estaba violenta…eso es porque nunca has visto a Winry alcoholizada y furiosa" contesto con una media sonrisa.

"¿Acaso Winry se ha emborrachado en algún momento, como lo hace Palaila?" preguntó inocentemente Al.

Russel comenzó a reírse. "Es común en ellas hacer una salidita o dos cada semana solo para embriagarse y obviamente meterse en algún lío. Aunque desde que ustedes llegaron ya no lo hacen tan seguido. Creo que la última vez fue esa vez que tu Ed le reprochaste que salió cuando cumplían un mes de casados"

Ed mientras tanto estaba atónito. Bien Winry solía golpearlo en reiteradas oportunidades con su llave inglesa y eso ya le daba el puntaje de violenta para con él. Esto era cuando eran niños y sucedía antes de que ellos cruzarán la puerta, ahora más bien solía golpearlo o utilizar a Russel para cumplir sus propósitos y que el terminara golpeado. Osea en conclusión no era nada raro que la mecánica fuera violenta. Pero el tema de emborracharse porque si a tal punto ya era cosa distinta. Winry solía tener medida en ese tipo de cosas o por lo menos eso creía él.

"Pero esa vez Winry llegó alegre no tan borracha como lo estaba anoche por ejemplo Palaila" contesto secamente Ed.

"Esa vez fue algo Light, en comparación a lo que ella suele tomar cuando sale"

"¿Gabriela suele hacer lo mismo?" agrego Al con verdadera preocupación.

"Por supuesto" le dijo Russel mostrando una sonrisa. "No por nada las tres trabajan juntas, viven juntas y son buenas amigas. Es más de Gaby es de quien más te tienes que cuidar"

"¿Como?" preguntó Al abriendo los ojos como platos.

"Si tienes que tener cuidado que en el ínterin de su borrachera no termines envenenado. En realidad por eso prefiero a Win o a Pal por lo menos ellas explotan en el momento y listo"

"Entonces por lo menos somos afortunados en eso…" dijo el rubio peli-largo sarcásticamente.

Al por su lado estaba…como decirlo….muy shockeado. Nunca había imaginado algo así de la dulce Gabriela.

"Bueno es hora de irnos"

"Me parece que tu hermano aún no sale del shock Ed" dijo el chico Trigam mientras ambos se giraban para observar a Al que tenía su mirada perdida en el techo de la cocina.

"Bueno era hora de que le tocara algo a él también"

"Que buen hermano eres Ed" contesto Russel sarcásticamente con una sonrisa mientras ambos abandonaban el lugar dejando atrás a Al.

El día transcurrió tranquilamente, los hermanos ya eran reconocidos por casi todos en la universidad y se estaban haciendo una buena fama. Ese mismo día Ed tenía la intención de aunque sea hablar telefónicamente con Mustang y obligarlo o utilizar alguna artimaña para obligarlo a encontrarse con él. Aunque sus intentos se vieron frustrados uno a uno y al finalizar el día no logró nada. Pero menuda fue su sorpresa cuando al regresar a la casa se encontró con que tenían visitas….

Al se encontraba en el living de la casa tomando el té junto a nadie menos y nadie mas que a Riza Hawkeye.

"Hola hermano. Al fin llegas" fue lo primero en decir Al ni bien Ed paso por la puerta.

Ed solo se remitió a observar de reojo a Riza y sin saludar pregunto. "¿Donde están las chicas y Russel?

"Las chicas salieron de compras y Russel las acompañó" contestó rápidamente su hermano menor.

Riza mientras tanto se mantenía callada. La teniente se encontraba vestida de civil como quien anda de visitas en un país extranjero.

"¿Y ella que hace aquí?" pregunto secamente el alquimista, clavando su mirada en la teniente.

"Vengo a darles información que puede serles de utilidad" respondió la militar con su habitual frialdad.

"¿Información que descubrieron mientras nosotros estábamos aquí o información que ya tenían desde antes y no fueron capaces de hacernósla saber?"

Riza se acomodo tranquilamente en el sillón, mientras Al prefería callarse. El menor de los Elircs conocía muy bien a su hermano como para saber que lo que iba a seguir sería muy en serio.

"Muchachos" comenzó a decir la mujer que estaba frente a ellos de forma serena y pausada. "Se perfectamente que a esta altura ya debieron haber averiguado unas cuantas cosas y que sin duda saben que el General Mustang les ha ocultado ciertas cuestiones"

"Mas que ciertas cuestiones…yo diría que fueron cosas vitales"

"Hermano! Mejor déjala halar. Puede ser importante lo que tiene que decirnos!" agrego el castaño.

"Está bien" dijo Ed refunfuñando.

"Bien" prosiguió la teniente. "A esta altura ya deben de haberse dado cuenta que este país no es lo que aparenta ser"

"Si la estructura de este país no es como la de los demás" contesto el menor de los hermanos Elric.

"Aerugo esta formado por un compendio de diferentes culturas, no tiene ejercito y a simple vista parece un país que no tiene poder solo tal vez buena habilidad para negociar dado que ha mantenido su neutralidad en las últimas guerras, sin ser invadido por ninguna otra nación"

"Pero las apariencias engañan" afirmo Ed.

"Exacto" continuo Riza. "Aerugo tal vez sea uno de los países más poderosos"

"¿Entonces que tiene que ver todo esto con Winry?" pregunto Ed.

"Aerugo tiene a los mejores que puedan existir entre sus filas. Y respecto a mejores no me refiero a los más fuertes o poderosos, sino más bien a los más inteligentes, precavidos, embaucadores y sabios por así decirlo. Aquí hay gente que con solo usar su conocimiento y su capacidad de relacionarse han logrado cosas importantísimas, sin necesidad de utilizar la violencia" explico la teniente de manera tranquila.

"Sigo sin entender" le replico el alquimista que estaba molestándose porque la teniente estaba dando vueltas sin responder la pregunta directamente. "¿Puede ir al grano?" le pregunto de forma poco educada que hizo que Al lo mirara con cara de desaprobación.

La militar hizo caso omiso a lo que el alquimista de acero le estaba diciendo y prosiguió, estaba dirigiendo su atención a Al. "Alphonse! No se si habrás notado que aquí la alquimia se toma como una ciencia más y…. ¿solo eso?"

"No comprendo que quiere decirme Teniente" contesto el castaño confundido, mientras Ed centraba su atención sobre su hermano.

"A ti te consiguieron una beca para estudiar aquí por ejemplo y especializarte. ¿Pero acaso lo que enseñan es puramente alquimia? ¿Acaso aquí hacen de la alquimia lo mismo que en Amestris?" le espeto suspicazmente la rubia al menor de los Elrics.

"Eso es cierto. No. Aquí los alquimistas no están regulados y controlados como en Amestris" respondió el castaño.

"¿A que quieres llegar con esto?" cuestionó Edwuard a la mujer.

"¿Winry no te dijo en que se especializaba?"

El rubio se paro a pensar un poco y luego pudo acordarse. "Si en genética o algo por el estilo. En el momento me sorprendió porque no sé de que hablaba."

"Aerugo ha desarrollado nuevas capacidades que le permiten adentrarse en el conocimiento de nuevas ciencias y profundizar en las ya existentes. A tal punto lo han hecho que muchas de estas nuevas ciencias compiten directamente con lo que la alquimia puede hacer" explico la teniente.

"¿Estas insinuando que estas nuevas ciencias pueden hacer a un lado a la Alquimia?" inquirió Ed.

"No insinúo es así"

"Entonces vuelvo a preguntar. ¿Cómo se relaciona todo esto con Winry?"

"Como te decía anteriormente Aerugo es un compendio de diferentes culturas y etnias, lo que necesita y no puede encontrar en su propia tierra va y lo busca fuera de esta. Este fue el caso de Winry" afirmo Riza.

"¿Los obligan?" pregunto Al incrédulo.

"Por supuesto que no! Cuando Winry accedió a trabajar para Aerugo y convertirse por ende en una ciudadana de este país, para esa oportunidad creo que ya era la tercera vez que se lo proponían"

"Mustang sabía de todo esto. ¿No es así?" pregunto Ed seriamente.

"Al principio Mustang suponía que ellos andaban detrás de Uds. Pero no fue hasta bien avanzada su búsqueda de la piedra filosofal que se dio cuenta que el objetivo era Winry"

"¿Pero porque ella?" pregunto Al.

"¿Porque aunque no lo pareciera Winry Rockbell es como ustedes?"

"Es cierto" dijo Al colocando su mano en la barbilla. "Ella es muy inteligente. Pero porque enviarnos aquí directamente a buscarla sin ningún tipo de información, cuando aparentemente todos sabían donde se encontraba y que estaba haciendo"

"Por cuestiones bilaterales con Aerugo. Winry es una de las mejores agentes que este país tiene y digamos que lo que haga o diga tiene bastante peso" respondió la teniente.

"¿Porque aceptar después de tanto tiempo que le venían pidiendo que se una a ellos?" pregunto Ed. "Ella tenía una buena vida en Amestris"

"Aunque nada de lo de la piedra filosofal hubiera sucedido Ed. ¿Tu te hubieras quedado en tu pueblo natal de todas formas? Más allá de los problemas que ustedes tuvieron. ¿No hay dentro suyo algo que los llama a cuestionarse las cosas, buscar respuestas y salir a la aventura de conocer nuevas? les retruco Riza, para luego mirar su reloj y levantarse con un ademán de irse.

"Bueno chicos. Fue bueno hablar con ustedes pero es mejor que me valla antes de que lleguen todos. Mi visita a este país es meramente turística"

"¿Acaso no pudo venir como delegada de Amestris?" pregunto Al.

"No. La seguridad aquí aunque no lo parezca es bastante fuerte y no todos los militares o políticos pueden entrar cuando quieren" dijo mirando a la puerta para después agregar antes de irse del lugar. "Estaré en contacto con ustedes"


	14. Chapter 14

Nada de FMA me pertenece

Capítulo 14

"Todo esto es muy raro…" decía Al casi en un suspiro recordando la conversación con la teniente de hace unos minutos.

"¿Te parece?" le contesto su hermano mayor acercándose por detrás con un tono sarcástico. "¡Nos tomaron por tontos Al! ¡Parece que todos sabían donde ubicar a Winry pero nadie se dignó jamás a sacarla de este extraño país!

"Yo diría que nadie se atrevió" contesto el menor aún pensativo.

"¿Qué?" pregunto el mayor de los Elrics sorprendido. "¿A que te refieres?"

"A lo que dijo la teniente hermano Winry es una de las mejores agentes y lo que ella quiere o deja de querer tiene peso aquí, tanto que ni siquiera Mustang se atrevió a meterse en este asunto" aseveró el castaño.

"Puede ser cierto" contesto secamente Ed mirando de reojo a su hermano. "Pero esto que dijo la teniente no es lo que te tiene tan pensativo" le aseguro.

"No"

"¿Entonces?"

"¿En todo este tiempo no has notado nada raro? Winry no ha tocado una sola tuerca!"

"En realidad si lo hizo" contesto el alquimista de acero recordando la fiesta a la que tuvo que asistir con su amiga de la infancia en ese país. "Reviso mi brazo mecánico y… dijo que se dedicaba a la genética?" Ed alzó rápidamente su mirada para posarla en su hermano. "Todo este tiempo no le di importancia, porque no se a que se refería con genética!

"Una rama de las ciencias biológicas" contesto por ellos Gabriela que acababa de entrar a la sala.

"Nunca oí hablar de esta rama de la biología Gaby" le dijo Al con voz melosa y los ojitos irradiando alegría de verla.

"Yo tampoco" agrego Ed sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar al ver lo embobado que se ponía su hermano al estar en presencia de ella.

"Es la magía y los avances de Aerugo chicos! Dijo brindandole una sonrisa a Al para proseguir su camino hacia otro lugar de la casa, dejando al castaño más embobado que nunca.

"Ejem" llamo la atención su hermano. "¿Cuanto tiempo piensas seguir en la nube del ensueño hermanito? No te olvides que según Russel Gabriela es igual de violenta y maquiavélica que Palaila o winry!

Esto saco a Al de su estupor… y agudizo su tono para contestar "Y no olvides que Winry es peor que Palaila y Gabriela juntas según Russel también"

"Eso ya lo sabía! A ti nunca te pego con una llave inglesa, cuando conmigo lo hacía cada vez que podía" contesto Ed elevando el tono de voz considerablemente, tanto que llamo la atención de los otros ocupantes de la casa que no estaban presentes en esa sala.

"Si…y cuando no lo hacía lo extrañabas…" le respondió Al con malicia. "Ya había olvidado lo masoquista que eras!"

"¿Masoquista? A quien diablos podría gustarle que una chica maniática de las tuercas te golpee cada vez que dices algo que no le gusta con una llave inglesa en la cabeza?"

"Pues a ti!" contesto el castaño con una sonrisita pícara. "Siempre estabas intentando hacer o decir algo para llamar su atención." Aseguro asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Estas loco!" le refuto el rubio con una mueca de desagrado.

"Cuando éramos niños no solías ser tan tímido!"

"No lo soy"

"Si. Cuando se trata de winry"

"Ehhh…..bueno volvamos a lo anterior" dijo Ed cambiando de tema. Es que esa conversación con su hermano estaba entrando en un terreno escabroso que todavía ni siquiera el mismo había descubierto o si… pero su consciente no quería aceptarlo.

"Será mejor que mañana averiguemos de que se trata bien esto de la genética en la universidad. He visto también que tienen desarrolladas un montón de otras áreas de las ciencias que sería interesante averiguar de que se tratan hermano" aseguro Al.

"Si creo que ya después de todo este tiempo nos hemos ganado la suficiente confianza como para ir averiguando. Eh?" El alquimista de acero no pudo terminar la frase ya que desde la puerta de entrada sintió llegar a sus oídos un alborotado bullicio que provenía nada menos y nada más que de las chicas faltantes en la casa.

A lo lejos se escuchaba…

"No puedo creer que al fin valla a tener una cita con él!" decía una muy eufórica Winry.

"Si. Si Gabriela va a conseguirte un espectacular atuendo para esta velada amiga! Sino tendremos que hacer una cacería furtiva de ropa en el Shopping. Jajaja" decía contenta su pelirroja amiga.

"¿Cita?" dijeron al unísono los hermanos Elrics. Ed estaba pálido…como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima

"Parece que a Palaila ya se le fue el efecto del alcohol de anoche" agregaba Al sin percatarse de la palidez de su hermano.

El shock que había generado inicialmente escuchar esa conversación poco a poco fue transformándose en enojo. O sí… el alquimista de acero se había enojado…el no estaba dispuesto a sufrir lo que Russel había pasado con Palaila el no iba a transformarse en el primero ni el segundo quería ser el único…Bueno por momentos cuando su subconsciente ganaba terreno parecía saber lo que verdaderamente quería aunque la mayor parte del tiempo lo negara a todo trapo y a todo mundo, pero en fin así era su carácter!

Se levantó rápidamente para ir detrás de su amiga de la infancia para exigirle las repuestas que todo buen marido exigiría o no? Eso si le iba bien…nunca había podido ganar un certamen de discusión y pelea masiva con Winry porque esta vez iba a cambiar?

Las tres chicas ya estaban reunidas en la habitación de Gabriela. Estaban eufóricas (parecía que era contagioso…y eso no era bueno para ninguno de los habitantes masculinos de la casa. Bahh…Russel era un vendido según las ordenes que recibiera de su esposita…Acaso no lo dejaban a él a cargo para que lo golpeara cuando según ellos se salía de contexto?)

"Ejem!" fue lo único que atinó a decir Ed en la entrada de la habitación, haciendo que al instante sus tres ocupantes dejarán su felicidad para mirarlo de reojo con caras de muy pocos amigos.

Eso no era bueno… era cierto lo que se decía que no era para nada recomendable sacar a las chicas cuando estaban en su fashion style mode y el chichón que apareció por un zapato lanzado por la dulce Gabriela a su cabeza lo confirmó. Lo que no vió venir fue el puñetazo directo a su cara suministrado en conjunto por Winry y Palaila que lo dejó semi-incosciente.

"Me había olvidado de él!" decía la rubia a sus amigas mientras lo estaban dando vuelta para atarlo.

"Siiii no es para nada bueno cuando estos se ponen en su modalidad demandante. Créeme que lo viví con Russel cuando empecé a salir con Ned" le contesto la pelirroja.

"Es cierto pero mi matrimonio con Ed es solo ficticio, y que lo tenga que soportar por seis meses no significa que tenga que hacer mi vida privada a un lado"

"Igualmente no te preocupes Winry! Cuando su hermano venga a buscarlo voy a disuadirlo y terminará por no hacerlo" le dijo Gabriela.

"Y que vas a hacer? Disuadirlo con un beso?" le pregunto Palaila.

"Lo vas a matar de un infarto! Pobre!"agregó la rubia.

"Tanto creen que le gusto?" preguntó la castaña sorprendida.

"Oh! Sí" dijeron al unísono sus dos amigas.

"Intenta no suministrarle ningún veneno Gaby. Me agrada ese chico." Aseveró la pelirroja.

"Siiii!!! Harían una excelente pareja!"agregó la otra.

"Ustedes creen?"Gabriela al fin había caído en la cuenta de que Alphonse Elric le gustaba.

Las horas habían pasado Winry ya había ido a su cita, mientras que sus amigas no conformes con sus vestuarios actuales fueron a ver que conseguían a las tiendas cercanas. No había hecho falta que Gabriela disuadiera a Al de buscar a su hermano. El menor de los Elrics no se había movido de la cocina en todo el tiempo que tardaron en vestir a la rubia. Parecía que él y Russel estaban teniendo una conversación bastante animada por lo poco que habían escuchado…

"No puedo creer que las chicas hallan atado y amordazado a mi hermano" decía Al escandalizado. Es que había guardado las apariencias avisado por Russel de que es lo que seguramente había pasado con su hermano y que le sucedería a él si iba en su búsqueda.

"Será mejor que desatemos a ese tonto rápido" le contesto el mayor de los Trigam. "No me agrada ese gruñón de hermano que tienes pero no me gustaría verlo pasar por lo mismo que yo"

"Pero si lo desatamos lo primero que hará es ir detrás de Winry! Y su vida correrá peligro!" dijo Al espantado.

"Si es lo que pienso que es…su vida va a estar en peligro hoy, mañana o pasado"

"Mi hermano siempre estuvo enamorado de Winry" confirmó el castaño.

"Entonces su vida siempre estuvo en peligro!"

"Winry no siempre fue asi…"

"La esencia de una persona no cambia aunque esta halla perdido la memoria Al"

"Pero Winry siempre fue violenta con Ed. Conmigo siempre se porto muy bien"

"En serio?"

"Será mejor ir a desatarlo. Esos dos siempre han sido tal para cual e igual de tercos." Contesto el menor de los Elrics haciendo memoria de su infancia junto a la chica Rockbell.

Ed estaba aún atontado por el golpe, aunque no faltaba mucho para que su histeria comenzara y ese era el momento oportuno que Russel tenía para hacer recapacitar a ese tonto. Porque de seguro lo primero que haría sería ir tras la rubia, arruinar su cita y causar su propia temprana muerte. Pero el tenía un plan, que si salía bien todo iría sobre ruedas. Así que aprovecho la oportunidad y hablo rápido para que su mensaje llegara al cerebro del alquimista rápidamente.

"No es conveniente que vallas detrás de ella ahora!"

Ed levanto sus ojos aun serio y callado observándolo con una mirada inquisidora. Al a su lado también estaba sorprendido.

"Si tanto te molesta todo esto, tienes que hacer el esfuerzo de llegar a ella. No intentar que ella te recuerde sino hacer como que el pasado no existió sino vas a perderla! Tienes que esforzarte por conocer a la nueva Winry a la que no esta pendiente de lo que ustedes hacen, a la que tiene una vida y responsabilidades importantes. Tienes que intentar comprenderla!"

Ahora si que estaba sorprendido. Nunca se imagino escuchar algo así de su archienemigo/amigo Russel." Pero…Pero es imposible entender a la mujeres"

"Eso yo lo sé, tu lo sabés, Al lo sabe, pero tienes que hacer como si la entedieras, sino no vas a tener oportunidad con ella" le dijo el rubio mirándolo de reojo.

"Entonces te refieres a que tengo que mentirle?"

"En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale…" contesto con una sonrisa maniática. "La pregunta es que sientes tu con todo esto?" agregó triunfante.


	15. Chapter 15

Nada de FMA me pertence.

Bueno ha pasado el tiempo desde la ultima actualizacion pero me he vuelto a poner nuevamente en carrera con esta historia y no voy a detenerme hasta terminarla. Aunque si venia medio rara de ahora en adelante se va a poner aun mas rara.

Vamos un poco al carácter de Winry, ella siempre tuvo un carácter bastante fuerte por lo que se podia ver en el anime y tambien en el manga, bueno digamos que en esta historia voy a llevar al limite su carácter y Ed va a tener que aprender a lidear con ello.

Dejenme algun review de lo que les ha parecido el nuevo capitulo. Nos vemos hasta la proxima!

Capitulo 15

"¿Herrrr...Hermano?" fue lo primero en decir Al con mucha sorpresa, cuando se acerco a la sala de estar contigua al living de la casa y encontrar a su hermano en ese raro estado. No esto no estaba bien! Se suponia que debia de estar siguiendo el consejo de Russel pero no... en su lugar estaba sentado leyendo libros. ¿Tal vez pensaria que en la alquimia encontraria la solucion a sus problemas con Winry?...

Ed levanto la vista del libro que tenia en sus manos para posar su mirada en el recien llegado y responderle sin dar muchos animos a comenzar una conversacion. "¿Si?"

"¿Que es esto?" pregunto su hermano menor mirando con extrañeza los titulos de los libros que su hermano tenia sobre la mesita ratona de la sala de estar. "¿Novelas romanticas?" pregunto en voz alta, mientras tomaba unos de los volumenes entre sus manos, observandolo con el seño fruncido. "No...No entiendo" agrego dubitativo.

Ed solo se limito a volver a su lectura y contestarle de forma cortante. "Sigo el consejo de Russel"

"¿Como?" La curiosidad crecia aun mas en el menor de los Elrics.

"Si! De donde diablos! quieres que aprenda a como tratar a una mujer de la forma en la que Russel me recomendo!" le contesto el mayor con una gran exasperacion marcada en su tono de voz.

"No puedo creerlo!"

"Sera mejor que lo creas! Si Winry piensa que soy un bicho raro que no valgo ni un centimo, que no tengo encantos y que SOY UNA RATA ENANANA" agrego lo ultimo alzando un poco bastante la voz. "Yo le voy a demostrar todo lo contrario. Ya lo veras vieja o nueva Winry va a aprender a respetarme" asevero con seguridad.

"Umm... Winry nunca te dijo _rata enana_" comenzo su respuesta Al mientras se sentaba a un lado de su hermano en el sillon. "Y si bien..." agrego tomando otra vez mas uno de los libros romanticos que habian por alli. "Estos libros puedan ayudarte a aprender como tratarla mas delicadamente, lo que tienes que lograr no es que te respete sino que ella vuelva a enamorarse de ti"

"¿Volver a enamorarse?" le pregunto Ed a su hermano mientras giraba bruscamente su rostro para observarlo a los ojos.

"Siiii..." respondio el castaño cansadamente. "¿Porque crees que te pegaba con una llave inglesa cada vez que decias algo que no le gustaba? ¿Porque despues de hacerlo se preocupaba tanto por lo que podia pasarte? Y asi hermano hay un sinfin de indicios mas que daban a entender que Winry estaba enamorada de ti... Y bueno... por tu lado tambien habian unos cuantos mas, pero creo que los dos siempre fueron tan tercos y obstinados que ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta.

"Yo lo eche todo a perder. ¿No es asi?" pregunto Ed desconsoladamente

"Los dos han sido unos idiotas. Tu por ser mi hermano mayor el mas idiota de todos." le aseguro el chico. "Aunque si sirve de algo vas por el buen camino" agrego. "¡Cuantos de estos libros has leido?"

"Casi todos..."

"¿Conclusiones?"

"Veremos si son las acertadas cuando intente tener una conversacion civilizada con Winry sin terminar inconsiente" contesto el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al solo respondio con una sonrisa...

El resto del dia transcurrio tranquilamente.

Winry luego de los ultimos acontecimientos con Ed habia tenido que irse en una mision junto con Palaila, por lo que no la habia visto desde entonces. Si bien Russel andaba por la casa pegado a las paredes de preocupacion porque su esposa estaba valla uno a saber que peligros afrontando, Ed por su lado si bien tambien estaba preocupado intentaba bueno... aprender nuevas tecnicas para mejorar su relacion con la rubia.

Por otro lado los dias sin las dos chicas alrededor le habian servido a Al para poder reunir mas informacion sobre lo que estaba pasando y habia pasado para que su amiga de la infancia terminara en donde hoy por hoy estaba. Sobre todo Gabriela habia sido de gran ayuda en esto de reunir informacion... hasta Roussel habia sido de ayuda tambien. Al final parecia que el gran tempano de hielo que habia entre ambos ellos dos y el menor de los Elrics estaba desapareciendo. Pero el principal asunto a pesar de todo radicaba en como decirle a su hermano lo que habia estado averiguando. Ya era dificil para el alquimista de acero darse cuenta de sus antaños y sesgados sentimientos hacia la mecanica, en un entorno completamente nuevo y con una Winry encima completamente nueva, con secretos y nuevos conocimientos; como para colmo venir con toda esta nueva informacion..

…...

Ed casi no salia de la sala de estar, menos los dias que tenia que trabajar en la universidad o haciendo su quehaceres domesticos, el resto lo pasaba alli. El menor de los Elrics por otro lado habia aprovechado la ausencia de las dos chicas para acompañar en todo momento que pudiera a Gabriela. Verdaderamente la chica le encantaba! Y este dia habia decidido acompañarla a realizar un pequeñito trabajo en la universidad. La chica era una experta bioquimica, sabia de todo y su especialidad eran los venenos mas que los medicamentos para sanar a la gente. Esto generalmente a Al le daba escalofrios cada vez que lo escuchaba pero su atraccion por la chica podia mas que su miedo... De tal hermano mayor tal menor se decia asi mismo... parece que venia en la sangre lo de enamorarse de mujeres peligrosas, aunque Ed se habia llevado las de ganar con Winrry ella era la peor! o por lo menos asi intentaba regocijarse el pequeño Elric al pensar en aquella situacion.

Ese dia Gabriela tenia que hacer unas pruebas bioquimicas en la universidad y Al contaba con el permiso para estar presente en la misma, estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de poder aprender cosas nuevas, especialmente porque todas estas ciencias eran nuevas para el.

"Bueno." le decia Gabriela, mientras tomaba diferentes utensillos y los mezclaba sobre la mesa del laboratorio. "La bioquimica no es tan interesante como la genetica, pero a decir verdad a mi me sigue encantando todo esto!" decia la chica con felicidad mientras seguia con la prueba.

"¿Genetica? ¿Que es eso?" le cuestiono Al.

"Es un campo de la biologia que busca entender como se transmite la herencia biologica de generacion en generacion" le explico acotadamente la chica.

El chico solo la miro con una expresion de duda.

Al sentir el silencio del muchacho la bioquimica levanto la vista para observarlo y sonriendo como entiendo lo que pasaba por la mente del chico agrego"Es dificil de explicar a alguien cuyos conocimientos solo han estado unidos a la alquimia"

"Cuando mi hermano y yo estuvimos del otro lado de la puerta, Ed tomo la decision de dedicarse a la ingenieria, creo que se dedicabab o estudiaba especialmente el diseño de cohetes, yo por mi lado me dedique un poco mas a las ciencias sociales, especialmente a la historia del otro mundo" le explico el chico. Era una de las primeras veces que el hablaba sobre algo que hubiera echo durante su estadia en el otro lado.

"Distintas dimensiones, seres interdimensionales como el ser de la puerta, etcs, y etcs" le confirmo Gabriela.

"¿Que?" pregunto Al sorprendido por la repuesta de la chica.

"Conocimiento Al" le explico la chica "Y no solo el conocimiento en las diferentes ciencias en si mismo sino la sabiduria para poder aplicarlo sin obtener consecuencias nefastas, ni transgredir nuestros valores morales. Esto es lo que diferencia a Aerugo del resto de las naciones."

El chico se quedo como de piedra solamente observando a la chica sin poder responderle ya que en su interior intentaba digerir las palabras que hace apenas unos segundos la chica habia emitido.

Gabriela lo miro mostrando una sonrisa en sus labios. "Puedes llamar a este pais una utopia Al, una utopia que a cada uno de los que lo habitamos le cuesta sudor y lagrimas poder mantenerlo, pero al fin una utopia que nos mantiene vivos y felices porque hacemos lo que nos gusta" explico la chica. "Sin tener que ponernos al servicio de idiotas que solo tienen dos neuronas de frente y solo piensan en su propio redito o beneficio personal"

Al parecio entender por lo menos algo de lo que dijo. "Creo que algo voy entendiendo" aunque creo que esta charla podria llegar a ser mucho mas larga"

"Ja... ya lo creo" contesto. "Pero si quieres averiguar un poco mas sobre este pais, sera mejor que vallas a la biblioteca a por un poco de historia"

"Eso hare Gabriela" le aseguro el castaño.

"Otra cosa..." corto el silencio que se habia generado entre ambos mientras ella seguia en su trabajo y el chico procesando las palabras dichas por ella. "Winry luego de irse de Amestris estudio medicina al igual que sus padres, luego biologia para por ultimo especializarse en genetica... Si bien hizo todo esto a ella no ha dejado de gustarle la mecanica..."

El castaño la miro extrañado. "No entiendo..."

"Si a tu hermano le gusta la ingenieria... como dijiste los cohetes y esas cosas... es muy posible que ambos tengan algunas cosillas en comun. Puntillos en comun los cuales se pueden explotar!" contesto guiñandole un ojo seductoramente.

No lo dudo dos veces... Si bien los libros de romance estaban bien, su hermano tendria que empezar a interesarse nuevamente en la ingenieria. Lo tenia decidido ni bien terminara de acompañar a Gabriela en el laboratoria iria directamente a la biblioteca por unos libros de historia sobre el pais y para ver que habia sobre cohetes o algo que se le pareciera para llevarle a su hermano.


End file.
